Law and Order: Cullen Style
by abigold3
Summary: Bella is pressing charges against Mike Newton for stalking her. What will happen when Bella's lawyer turns out to be Edward Cullen. All human. BxE R
1. Mike Newton

**I do not own Twilight or any of its awesome characters. **

**This is from Bella's POV and its all human.**

**Law and Order: Cullen Style**

I started pacing nervously; I was supposed to meet my lawyer about ten minutes ago. I couldn't believe Alice was late to picking me up. She's always complaining about how _I_ don't drive fast enough; yet, whenever it's her turn to drive she's always late; stupid, no good 2-for-1 sale. Alice knew how important this meeting was for me. I needed to find a lawyer for the trial coming up.

I still can't believe that that idiot boy Newton started stalking me after high school. I was so sure that once I left Forks I would never have to see that love-sick puppy again. Oh, how wrong I was. It started in senior year. I always knew Mike was slightly obsessive about me, but when he started asking me what college I wanted to and then applying to the same ones, I'd had just about enough.

I started giving him random colleges, like University of Alaska or MATC. But then, he actually started digging through my trash and grabbing the fake transcripts. I wanted to slog him, but I'd made it this far with a perfect record, I wasn't about to screw it up now. Plus, I'd probably end up hurting myself. I doubt I could even scratch him without breaking my leg.

When the letter from Dartmouth came I was so glad. Not only was it my number one choice, but the chances of Newton getting in were one in a million. I figured I was rid of him. I graduated and then found an apartment with two roommates, Alice and Rosalie.

It seemed too good to be true, honestly. Alice and Rose were amazing; they treated me like a sister. I have to admit at first, I was _really_ intimidated. They are both absolutely gorgeous. Rose is like beauty personified. And their old roommate, a girl named Tanya, was just as beautiful, if not more. I had some big shoes to fill and I couldn't help, but be self-conscious.

At first, Rose was a little distant. Her ex-fiancé had turned out to be a jerk who basically was just marrying her for her looks and her family's money. She was going through a lot so I tried to stay out of her way as much as possible. Alice, on the other hand, was a little _over-_friendly, if there is such a thing. She was always buying me new clothes and playing "dress-up Bella". Sometimes, I had to wonder if I reminded her of Barbie or something.

Once we all got used to each other and settled in Rose started to warm up to me and Alice cooled down a little, and I mean a very little. That's when I started noticing the little things, like roses at the doorstep that said "To my high-school sweetheart, my love" and the phone calls where the person on the other line would just breathe into the phone until whoever answered it hung up.

We all thought it was harmless, obviously creepy and very disturbing, but whoever it was wasn't actually hurting anyone. And then, I got a date with this guy named Jacob. I had a lot of fun with him, but honestly he was more of a brother then a boyfriend to me, plus he was two years older than me.

The day after my date, I got these pictures in the mail. It was just me and Jake, sitting at dinner, talking laughing. Attached to it was a little post-it note: "How could you do this to me, you little slut? I thought we were in love-insert skulls here- see him again and he's dead meat". I screamed for ten minutes straight. Rose came running of course, Alice was shopping again. When she saw it, she picked up the phone and called her father. Carlisle was amazing; he reassured me that he would have some of his interns at the hospital watch the apartment, he said their names were Jasper and Emmett. They would make sure no one hurt me and watch for people coming and putting things in the mail box, there was no address on the envelope.

The next day Emmett arrived, Rose fell head over heels. It was perfect, she hadn't dated anyone since her fiancé and Emmett really was perfect for her. Although the noise that comes from her bedroom almost nightly now is definitely trying my patience now.

If that wasn't enough, the next day Jasper showed up. When they saw each other it was obvious the connection that was there before they even introduced themselves. Their love was much more subtle then Rose and Emmett's. There was no denying it was there, but they didn't flaunt it around like the other couple.

Nothing really happened, stalker-wise for a week, so it went to the back of everyone's mind. I was beginning to think it was just a bad joke someone decided to play.

I started at Dartmouth the following week so I just pushed it out of my mind, only thinking about it late at night when I was about to go to sleep. My classes were amazing and I made some awesome friends. Jake was a TA in the Animal protection department, he specialized in the wolf or something, and I also met this girl in my lit class, Angela. She was really nice and helped me out with my homework _a lot_.

Everything was going great, I wasn't even thinking about stalker boy anymore. Until, one night Jake's cousin came to school and Jake wanted me to meet him. His name was Seth and he was still in high school. We all went out to lunch and we had a great time, Seth was really funny.

We were just taking the check when I saw him. He was sprinting towards the café and he had a gun in his hand. Next thing I know, Mike came in the store.

"_How could you do this to me, Bella? I thought we were in love, soul mates remember? And now I see you here with _him_ again? I warned you, I told you I'd kill him if I saw him come anywhere near you again." Mike stepped forward over a chair that had fallen over and raised the gun. Jake stepped in front of me and Seth and held up his hands in the universal sign of "I come in peace". _

"_Okay, buddy just calm down. You don't have to do this. Think about your family, your friends. What will happen when they find out about this?" _

"_I don't care about them, I only care about Bella," He turned back to me, his hand visibly shaking. "Don't you realize how much I love you Bella? We are meant to be together, I know it and you know it too."_

_Jake lunged at Mike, who was still facing me. He tried to move out of the way, but he was just a split second too late. Jake wrestled the gun away from him and tossed it a good 10 feet away. Pinning his hands down, he turned to me "Bella, can you call 911?" _

_The kid behind the cashier raised his hand, looking petrified. "I already pressed the silent alarm, they're on their way." He said just as I saw a police cruiser pull up next to the side of the building._

The police had taken Mike into custody and Jake and I had been asked if we wanted to press charges. I did, but Jake didn't he figured it was my battle so I should be the one to get "the pleasure of putting the scumbag in jail".

_Beep, beep_.

"Come on Bella! Snap out of it! We're going to be late."

**So this is the beginning of the story. Please review. Next chapter will be when Bella meets Edward her "lawyer" who is a friend of Emmett and Jaspers. I haven't decided whether to do it from Edward or Bella's point of view yet. Let me know what you think PLEASE. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. ******** The whole stalker thing is actually something that happened to me only the guy didn't get as far as pointing a gun at my now ex-boyfriend. It is sooo creepy to have someone call you at midnight and then just breathe into the phone for 3 minutes. **


	2. The Sale at Macy's

**Thanks for the reviews! This is Chapter 2, it's from Edwards POV. **

**Hope you like it.**

"Mr. Cullen? Would you like me to call Ms. Swan regarding her 3:00 appointment?" Emily asked from behind her desk, the phone already in her hand. Isabella Swan was supposed to be here at 3:00 to discuss her trial. It was 3:25 now. Any other time I would have cancelled the meeting and dropped the case immediately, I hate it when people are late, but this is a favor for Carlisle.

"No Emily. Just call my 4:00 and move it to 4:45 please." Some people have no consideration; they just assume that they'll get their way no matter what. And you know what they about people who assume.

"Right away, Mr. Cullen," I sighed. The Mr. Cullen thing was starting to get on my nerves. I was 26 years old, barely out of law school; I wasn't used to being called a Mister.

"It's Edward, Emily. Mr. Cullen is my father." I felt the familiar pang when I thought of my father. He had died last year when he had been visiting Spain. He left me his law firm in his will, so here I was, 3 months out of law school and already owning one of the biggest law firms in California. After my father died, Carlisle agreed to keep the firm up and running while I was finishing school. I owed him a lot. If I didn't this Swan girl wouldn't be getting in today.

I heard Emily typing away at the computer while talking on the phone, "Okay, well if 4:45 won't work for you, we have an opening at noon tomorrow or on wednesday at three." Perfect. This Isabella was completely screwing up my schedule for the next week. "That sounds great. We will see you tomorrow then. Mr. Cullen apologizes for the inconvenience. Have a good night."

I glanced at the clock, 3:40. Exasperated I put my head in my hands. This was getting ridiculous, I was beginning to wonder if she was even going to show up at all.

"Hello, I'm Emily. May I help you?" I hadn't heard anyone come in, but I guess I had been a little distracted with all the ranting in head and all.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Mr. Cullen at 3:00." The voice was high and somewhat…musical. I could just picture a young girl wearing all pink who said like every other word. This was going to be a long day.

"Right this way then. Mr. Cullen is waiting for you in the conference room." Emily sounded slightly confused, but still very professional. I knew I'd hired her for a reason. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, yes thank you. I'll have a flavored water. Do you have any of those little cheese slices, too? I was just shopping, there was a 2-for-1 sale at Macy's and you would not _believe_ how aggressive some of the other women were. I had my eye on this Gucci bag that was absolutely _gorgeous _and this rude woman literally pushed me into a rack and grabbed it from me. Naturally, once I'd recovered I kicked her and stole the bag back. I had to _run_ to the cashier to get away from that vile woman. So, obviously I am _starving _right now." Great, not only was this girl completely spoiled by the sounds of it, but she nearly missed this appointment for a _sale_.

Emily laughed politely. "Yes, we have some cheese," she chuckled lightly, "I'll get it right away." She opened the door, revealing a small girl, with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. I sighed to myself, here goes nothing. "Mr. Cullen, your 3:00." She gave me a small smile and wink. She knew how much fun I'd have with this one.

I put out my hand, "Ms. Swan, it's very nice to meet you." She skipped over and took my hand with a giggle, looking me over.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you too. I'm not Bella though; my name is Alice. I'm Bella's friend. She's just using the restroom, she should be here soon." Once again her eyes traveled over my body, "aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?" Internally I sighed in relief. If Alice had been my client I would have definitely had to tell Carlisle that I couldn't help her. I didn't want to let Carlisle down, but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was like. She was not only friends with this girl, but who brings their friend to meet their new lawyer?

Just then Emily opened the door and brought in a plate of cheese and crackers and a bottled water. "Here you are Ms. Swan. I hope you enjoy it."

"Um, I'm Ms. Swan, what am I supposed to be enjoying?" A small voice came from behind Emily. I still couldn't see her, but she _sounded_ a lot more down-to-earth then Alice. Emily wheeled around looking a little shocked. When she saw Isabella she seemed to deflate a little.

She turned back to Alice, "then who is this?"

"That's my friend Alice, she gave me a ride. We share a car and she _needed_ to go to some sale at Macy's." Emily finally moved and I saw Isabella for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful. Her brown eyes seemed limitless in their depth. She had a small smile on her lips, even though she sounded really annoyed at her friend. It was obvious she was different then her friend. She was wearing a blue shirt that clung to her skin beautifully. I was speechless for a second.

When her eyes found mine, she blushed as her eyes moving down my body. We were all silent for a second taking all of this information in. I couldn't get over Isabella's beauty. I wanted to reach out and touch her skin, see if it was as soft as it looked. Mentally, I shook myself. This was a _client_; I shouldn't be thinking such inappropriate things about her. _Thank God_ _nobody could read my mind; the things I was thinking_.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." Damn it, damn it, damn it. I never introduce myself by my first name to my clients; I hope this doesn't get awkward. If I can't control these feelings I'm having I might have to turn down the job, Carlisle would be so disappointed.

"Actually, it's just Bella, please and it's nice to might you too." She smiled and moved to sit down next to Alice. Then, she saw the cheese, "Alice! You did _not_ make them get you food did you? I asked if you wanted anything from the vending machine downstairs." Alice hardly looked bothered by Bella's obvious disapproval.

"I can't eat that stuff. Do you know how much calories is in a bag of chips? Plus, I had a craving."

Emily interjected, I had forgotten she was still here, "it was no trouble at all Ms. Swan, really. I'll let you guys get on with the meeting," reminding us that we had a job to do, or just me really.

"Yes, let's get started, shall we?" Emily closed the door lightly behind her, leaving the three of us in my office.

"Of course, I am sorry for being so late. Alice can get kind of carried away at a sale."

"So I've heard. It's not a problem; you were my last appointment of the day." Why in the world was I lying? I felt bad for not being truthful, but at the same time I didn't want Bella to feel bad for being late. It was her friends fault anyway. "Now, what can I do for you? Carlisle just told me you needed a lawyer. He will be covering the expenses, I believe. Is that right?"

I couldn't help but notice that Bella looked reluctant when I said Carlisle would be covering the bill. _I wonder what that is about._ "Yes, that's right." She sighed looking down. Unconsciously she reached down and plucked a piece of cheese from the plate. I stared at her lips as she pressed it to them and started to chew.

"So what can you tell me about your case?"

"Well…"

**I decided to stop it there because it was getting a little long. I think I will have a small portion of the next chapter from Alice's POV, she'll notice how both of them are looking at each other. I think that will be funny, seeing as the other two don't notice it. Please review; I need ideas for the chapter titles.**

**Special thanks to Twilight-nm-ecps, I have Cullenism, Darkangel0345 and VanessaHW. Thanks for reviewing! **


	3. The horny police officer

**Here's chapter three. Thanks to DarkAngel0345 for Chapter 2's title.**

**If you have time check out my profile; I have ideas for other stories and I want to know which one you guys will want first. **

**Alice's POV**

"Come on, Alice! Pick up the pace; we're already 25 minutes late!" I glanced at the clock, 3:26. Bella must be going insane if _she_ was asking _me _to go faster.

"Aren't you the one who always says I drive too fast? Do you want me to get a speeding ticket?" I teased her while I pressed down on the gas harder.

When I had seen my car, the yellow Porsche I knew I had to have it. I didn't have enough money to buy it though, so I asked Bella to cop up half and we would share it. I was really starting to regret that and I could tell she was too. _I could have just gotten a loan._

"I just don't want to be any later than we already are. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Cullen cancelled our appointment."

" I would, he is doing this as a _favor_ for Carlisle . Plus, Carlisle is paying for it so he must know it'll be _a lot _of money for him." Bella groaned at this. I still didn't understand her reluctance to accept gifts, Carlisle was doing her a huge favor, she was in college, she couldn't afford a big lawyers bill.

"I wish he'd let me pay for it. I feel so bad taking his money when I barely know him." I rolled my eyes, she'd feel bad if it were her own mother paying for it, what does it matter that she doesn't know Carlisle that well?

"Bella, stop that. Carlisle had billions of dollars; this bill will be like you buying a candy bar to him." Bella sighed and was about to complain more, _again_ when we heard police sirens.

"Oh, crap! We cannot seriously be being pulled over _now._ Do they _have_ a secret radar so that they know exactly when you're in a hurt?"

"This is your fault you know. You have _horrible _luck."

"Says the girl who cursed us, '_Do you want me to get a speeding ticket?'_" She imitated my voice, terribly I might add, "This is so your fault." Bella gave me the evil eye; she hated it when I made fun of her dangerous luck, or really, lack of luck.

I pulled over to the side of the road, tuning out Bella's frustrated cries.

_Tap, tap._

I rolled down my window and looked out at the young cop. He had wavy brown hair that stuck out in all directions under his hat. "Ma'am did you know you were going 125 mph back there?"

"125??" Bella whimpered from beside me.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir," I bated my eyelashes and pouted like a little girl, putting my hand on top of his which was lying on the window sill, I know how to dazzle people. "You see, my friend here is late for her appointment with her lawyer and it's kind of my fault. I was just trying to help her out."

The officer blinked; once, twice, three times, he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I suppose I could let this one slide, as long as you promise not to do it again." He looked sheepishly down at Alice. "If you ever have any trouble, day or night, call me." He handed me a piece of paper: _Tyler- 555-5555_.

"Sure I will, Tyler. Now I'm sorry to have to rush away like this, but we really are in a hurry." With that I pulled my hand back and pressed on the gas. Moving back into the lane and hurrying away. I could still see, _Tyler, _standing there waving at me like an idiot. _I should have run over his foot. _

Bella cracked up. "Did he seriously give you his number?" She asked between gasps.

I glared at her, "yes, and if you tell anyone I will make your life a living hell."

"Who would I tell?" A small smile played on her lips. "You know I bet Emmett would _love_ that story, are you sure you don't want me to tell anybody?"

I growled in response. "We're here."

Bella looked out her window, looking a little shocked, "oh. Well you go along; I need to use the bathroom. I haven't laughed that hard in _ages_ and I drank a lot of water this afternoon."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell them you're coming." I pranced out of the car and walked in the office.

--

**Bella's POV**

Once I had finished in the bathroom, I walked over to the elevator. _What floor did Carlisle say Mr. Cullen was on? _I stepped in still trying to remember the floor. On the wall of the elevator was a poster with the names of all the lawyers and there floor numbers.

I looked and quickly found _Cullen_. _He's on the top floor! This must be costing Carlisle a fortune. I'll have to talk to him about this again. I should _at least_ pay for half_.

I pressed the number and waited for the elevator door to open. I hope he isn't too mad about me being this late. _Stupid Alice._

The elevator _dinged_ and I walked out. Surprisingly, there was no one behind the desk and Alice wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Maybe there is another Cullen and I'm on the wrong floor._

"Here you are Ms. Swan. I hope you enjoy it." Uh, what? I walked towards the voice and founds a woman there next to Alice she had something in her hand, but I couldn't see it.

"Um, I'm Ms. Swan, what am I supposed to be enjoying?" I almost started laughing when the lady wheeled around looking as if she'd seen a ghost. I gave her a small smile to try to calm her down a little, I felt bad for scaring her. She deflated a little when she saw me.

"Then who is this?" She asked turning to face Alice.

"That's my friend Alice," I bit my lip, was it okay for me to bring her, I really needed the moral support, but maybe Mr. Cullen was expecting to meet me alone. "She gave me a ride. We share a car and she _needed_ to go to some sale at Macy's." I looked at Alice, a little exasperated. If only she wasn't so obsessed with clothes, then again she wouldn't _be_ Alice if she wasn't.

I looked up and saw a man standing there. He was absolutely perfect. He had these green eyes that made it seem like he was seeing right through me. My eyes traveled down his body without my permission. He was wearing a black suit; it shouted sophistication, not to mention the shirt showed off his toned arms. _I wonder what it would be like to _be_ in those arms. _I felt myself blush. _Stop it_, _this is your lawyer not some man you met at a bar. He's too good for me anyway._ As I thought it I felt devastated. _He's too good for you. He is absolutely beautiful and he is a _lawyer_! I'd be completely plain next to him. I'm a college student with average looks. There is no way he'd be interested in me._

"Hello Isabella, I'm Edward." Edward, what a perfect name, I could already tell this guy was a perfect gentleman. _And probably married or dating, so stop thinking about him as anything other than your lawyer._

"Actually, it's just Bella, please," I added trying to sound as polite as he had, "and it's nice to meet you too." I went to sit next to Alice, when I noticed the plate of cheese, "Alice! You did _not_ make them get you food did you? I asked if you wanted anything from the vending machine downstairs."

"I can't eat that stuff. Do you know how much calories is in a bag of chips? Plus, I had a craving." I rolled my eyes; Alice _always_ had "cravings". Rose and I never let her go grocery shopping because she always comes back with all the "impulse buys" and nothing from the list.

"It was no trouble at all Ms. Swan, really. I'll let you guys get on with the meeting." _Oh, right_ _the meeting. _I had completely forgotten that I was here for the trial. _Is that weird?_

"Yes, let's get started, shall we?" Emily left so it was just me, Edward and Alice left in the room. _Thank God Alice is here or I might've jumped Edward in the middle of the meeting. _Ugh, stop it, stop it, stop it. Get your head out of the gutter Bella.

"Of course, I am sorry for being late. Alice can get kind of carried away at a sale." _That's _the understatement of the century.

"So I've heard. It's not a problem; you were my last appointment of the day." Edward smiled at Alice. _God, his smile is beautiful. I'll be surprised if I can put a sentence together when he does that. _"Now, what can I do for you? Carlisle just told me you needed a lawyer. He will be covering the expenses, I believe. Is that right?" Ugh, he probably thought I was a spoiled brat, mooching off of Carlisle.

"Yes, that's right." I reached down for a piece of cheese without really thinking about it. _I should pay for this. I'll just have to tell Carlisle that I won't accept his money._

"So what can you tell me about your case?"

**Once again thanks for the reviews. I think I'll have Chapter 4 up by tomorrow. Hope you liked it.**

**I always thought of Tyler as a police officer for some reason, so I added that to this. Can't you just imagine him hitting on girls he pulls over?**


	4. Boyfriend

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate hearing what you guys think! **

**Ok, so I'm new to so I don't know what a lot of stuff means so I am REALLY confused… what does AU and AH and A/N mean?? And how do I check my pms and stories I have on alert? HELP! I am TOTALLY lost here. **

**BPOV**

"_So I've heard. It's not a problem; you were my last appointment of the day." Edward smiled at Alice. __God, his smile is beautiful. I'll be surprised if I can put a sentence together when he does that. __"Now, what can I do for you? Carlisle just told me you needed a lawyer. He will be covering the expenses, I believe. Is that right?" Ugh, he probably thought I was a spoiled brat, mooching off of Carlisle._

"_Yes, that's right." I reached down for a piece of cheese without really thinking about it. __I should pay for this. I'll just have to tell Carlisle that I won't accept his money._

"_So what can you tell me about your case?"_

"Well…" I stuttered not sure where to start and looked over at Alice for help.

Being the angel she is, Alice came to my rescue, "basically, this guy, Mike Newton, from her high school in Forks, Washington started stalking her. He followed her here, we aren't sure how he knew that she was coming to Dartmouth—"

"You are at Dartmouth?" Edward interrupted looking a little shocked and slightly impressed.

I looked down, he probably thought I was some mindless idiot who could never get into the Ivy League school, "yes I'm majoring in English." I glanced up at him, he was just staring at me looking astonished as if I'd just told him I had found the cure for cancer. _Great, he _does_ think I'm an idiot._

"Yes, we all know Bella is incredibly smart, she graduated as valedictorian from her high school, she is _the_ model student," Alice rolled her eyes as she said it, she hadn't done the greatest in school because she never studied, she was too busy shopping. She had come from a family of scholars who all thought she was wasting her life and intelligence by majoring in fashion, so people drooling over the 4.0 students, like myself, really pushed a button for her.

"Really? Valedictorian?" He asked, still gazing at me with…was that pride? Why would he be _proud_ of me? He didn't even know me.

"Yeah, I guess, but there were only like 300 people in my class so it's not really saying much."

"Can we get on with the meeting?" Alice asked glaring at nothing in particular.

"Of course," Edward looked down at his notes as if just remembering why we were there. "So, this…Newton started stalking you when you came to California. What did he do that would constitute as stalking?"

"He, uh…" What was wrong with me? I couldn't even get a full sentence out.

"He would call us at our apartment and just breathe into the phone for a few minutes and leave roses outside our door that said 'to my high school sweetheart, my love.' Then she went out with this guy named Jacob Black and the next day there were pictures on the doorstep and him and her on the date and there was a message taped to it that said, 'How could you do this to me, you little slut? I thought we were in love-insert skulls here- see him again and he's dead meat'. At that point, Rose, our other roommate, called for help from her dad, Carlisle and he sent over two of his interns, it stopped for awhile, but then she went out with Jake again for lunch with his cousin and Newton showed up with a gun and threatened to shoot him. Jake got the gun away from him and the police showed up and here we are now." Alice said this so fast I wondered if he had actually gotten it all. She made it sound like Jake was my boyfriend now, I didn't like that.

When I looked back over at Edward he looked a little shocked and disappointed, I was about to say something when he cleared his throat, "okay, so I think I got all of that. So, I'm sorry, but I have to ask, basic procedure here, did you have any sort of relationship with Mr. Newton prior to this?"

He thought me and Mike had gone out together? _Gross._ "No, I mean when I first moved to Forks he was really nice and he talked to me a lot, I guess you could say we were friends. But then he asked me to this dance, I said no and things got a little weird between us." I shook my head, remembering. "I was always clear that I didn't want to be anything other than friends, even being a friend to him was a stretch for me, but if there is one thing I can say about the guy, it's that he is persistent. He started following me around like a lapdog and every once in a while he would ask me out to dinner or another dance I would always say no, but he just didn't _get_ it."

"So you would say that the stalking started _before_ you left Forks?"

"I guess a little, but not to the degree that it was once I moved in with Rose and Alice. He didn't try to hurt anybody before. Honestly, I was shocked that he could." Alice snorted. "I _mean_, that he always seemed so nice, really annoying, but not like the kind of guy that could hold a gun up and threaten to shoot someone. Not that I didn't think that he could physically do it." I glared at Alice; she would think that was what I was saying.

"Okay, well this is all good information, but we are going to need evidence that Mr. Newton was the one who sent the flowers and pictures and was the one on the phone. Do you have the pictures or your phone records?"

"Umm…" Crap, I didn't know I needed that stuff, I know for a fact I threw out the flowers and as for the phone records, how do you even get those? Carlisle had the pictures, I think so I should be able to at least get those.

"Wait! Isn't it enough that he showed up and tried to shoot someone in a café? There were like ten witnesses, it's pretty obvious that he was the one stalking her." Alice was sitting on the edge of her seat, glaring at Edward. She looked so pissed, if I were Edward I would run for my life; she may be small, but when she's pissed she is scarier than a mass-murderer or the thought of seeing Rosie O'Donnell naked. He didn't know that though so he just stared back at her blankly.

"Yes, it would be, but it would be better for the case if we established that this stalking was going on _before_ the shootout." That made sense, I guess. Looking over at Alice, I realized that I better step in before there was a new headline tomorrow that said "Pixie-Like Girl murders big-time lawyer in his office"

"That makes sense, last time I checked Carlisle had the pictures so I should be able to get those. I threw away the flowers, but I know the flower company he got them from, the logo was on the card so they might have a record of it." I paused, I didn't want to sound like an idiot not knowing how to get the phone records, but I _needed_ to know. _I might as well ask since apparently he already thinks I'm an idiot._ "Um, how would I go about getting my phone records?"

He smiled; did he think it was funny that I was so stupid? I could feel myself starting to blush and I looked down at my shoes, letting my hair form a wall so that he couldn't see me blush.

"Just call the phone company and have them fax them to me. And as for the flower company, I should probably be the one to deal with them, what was the name of them place?" I looked up, he was still smiling, but he looked a little concerned as if he thought I might self-implode with embarrassment at anytime. I blushed again. _I must look like a human tomato right now._

"The place was called Flowers Galore. It's on the corner of thirteen and Washington. I can get the phone number for it if you like." I looked at his diploma on the wall still unable to meet his eyes. _Harvard. _He went to HARVARD. Could this guy be any _more_ perfect? _I must look like a rat beside a stallion next to him. I can't believe I even let myself think that I could be with him, talk about wishful thinking. _

"I can get it. All you have to do is answer my questions and I will do the rest. I'm sure this is very hard for you. Having to go through a traumatic experience like that and now you have to relive it. It must be very hard for you, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"What do you mean traumatic? I mean sure it really sucks and is incredibly creepy, but traumatic seems a bit dramatic."

"Didn't you say that this man pointed a gun at your boyfriend while you were on a date? That seems pretty traumatic to me." He was looking at me quizzically, like I was half insane. "I'm surprised you aren't in shock right now."

"Jake isn't my boyfriend, we went on _one_ date and then we realized we'd be better as just friends. The day that Mike almost shot him, we were just going out to lunch with his cousin as _friends. _To tell you the truth I'd probably be more interested in his cousin, who is in high school, then Jake." Alice started laughing. Hysterically. You know that phrase "rolling on the floor laughing"? Well that is what she was doing right now. Rolling. On. The. Floor. She looked insane.

One look at her rolling on the floor, clutching her sides and I started laughing too. We must have looked like psychopaths. Both of us, rolling on the floor like dogs. I didn't even notice another voice join in on the laughter until I was gasping for breath. I looked up, blushing of course and Edward was laughing too. Not as hard as us, but he was having trouble catching his breath too and he looked… happy.

Just as I was getting back into my seat the door behind me opened, "is everything alright in here?" Emily asked, poking her head into the room. We were all red in the face and smiling like idiots. She just stared at us blankly.

Still gasping for breath Edward said, "Yes, Emily, thank you. Everything is okay Bella is just very funny." My head snapped around and looked at Edward who was staring at me with this gigantic smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. He thought I was funny! I was beyond ecstatic.

"Well, sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but it's 6:00 now and the building is closing." I was still looking at Edward and him at me. It was like there was this incredibly strong connection between us and neither of us could look away.

"Bella?! Snap out of it girl, what's wrong with you? Did you hear her? It's 6 already! We were supposed to meet up with Rose, Jazz and Em a half hour ago! We have to _go._" My head snapped up, I looked down at my watch. It _was_ 6:00. _Crap, how did all that time go that fast? It feels like no time has passed at all. _

"Oh, wow. You're right. Let's go." I looked up at Edward, who was just starting to regain his composure. He was staring at his watch too, looking as if he thought it must be lying to him, "it was nice meeting you Edward. Should we set up another meeting for when I get the pictures?"

Edwards head snapped up and he looked slightly depressed that I was leaving. "Yes, you can set it up with Emily by the front desk. I would say make it be in the next week if that's possible. We have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, sounds good." Good? More like _Great, amazing, awesome! I would get to see Edward again in the next week, how could this be more perfect? _I smiled and waved, "see you soon then," and then I walked out the door.

**Okay so tell me what you think. I sort of rambled at some points and it's not my best writing, but I think it will get better next chapter. Again, please review, I always want to know what you think. And should I change the rating? I'm not sure, but I keep using swear words and I'm not sure if that's ok with the rating I have up now. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I was thinking of doing another one in Edward or Alice's POV, tell me what you think!**


	5. Christmas Comes Early

**Chapter 5 is here! Cue the drum roll. I hope you like it, it's Edward's POV. **

**I was thinking of getting a beta reader for this because some of you have pointed out some of my MANY grammatical errors. The hard truth about me is… I **_**suck**_** at grammar; grammarians look at me and scream bloody murder. So, if any of you are beta readers and would be interested in beta reading for me that would be awesome, or if you know anyone who beta reads who might have some free time I could really use the help. Mercy beaucoup!! Don't you just love French?? Cause I don't too many Madames and Mademoiselles. Anyway on with the story. En garde!**

**EPOV**

I sighed as the door shut behind Mrs. Sullivan. The cases I was getting right now were excruciatingly dull. Mrs. Sullivan is suing her ex-neighbor for taking her lawnmower with him when he moved. He swears up and down that it is _his_ lawnmower and she had just misplaced her own.

"Emily, can you bring me a coffee?" I called out to where Emily was filing her nails, looking bored out of her mind.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward, Emily. You're making me feel old," _especially compared to Bella._ I groaned internally. The last three days had been the longest days of my life. After Bella and her friend had left it was like she had taken a part of me with them. Unfortunately for me, it just happened to be the fun part.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, and I don't really understand why. Sure, she's beautiful, smart, sweet, loyal, her laugh is enchanting… _Ugh, stop it! She is your _client_. Not to mention she is just out of high school. _There is seven years difference between us. _Yeah, but my dad was _ten_ years older than my mom, why should it matter? She is still your client. She probably doesn't even see you that way._

Plus, there is that Jacob character, I know she said they were just friends, but he probably wants more. I mean who could go out with that woman and not want—

"Edward? Edward! Snap out of it. I have your coffee," Emily stood before me holding my Christmas coffee mug. "I hope you're feeling jolly today, all of your other mugs were dirty."

"Thanks Emily," I smiled up at her, before glancing at the clock. 12:25 almost time for her lunch break, "before you go on break, can you get me the number for Isabella Swan? I need to get the number of a witness for her case. If she asks, the name is Jacob Black."

"Of course," she smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

I couldn't help but smile as I sat back in my chair; I was going to get to hear her voice again soon. I could hear Emily mumbling something into the phone, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. _Might as well get some work done while I'm waiting. _I turned toward my computer, hands poised on the keyboard when Emily said, "Ms. Swan is on line 3 Edward. I'm going on my lunch now. I'll be back at 1:00.

"Thanks, Emily." I turned away from my computer, if I keep procrastinating and putting off my work I'm going to drive this place into the ground.

Picking up the phone, "Good afternoon Bella, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just had a few questions." Absentmindedly I started clicking my pen.

"Of course not, don't worry about it. I was actually just about to go with Jake to lunch. There is this new sandwich place by campus that he wanted to check out. What can I do for you?" She's with Jacob. Jealously flared in the pit of my stomach, _I'm being irrational; she has every right to go to lunch with a friend. _

"Coincidentally, I needed Mr. Black's number for some questions about whether he would be able to be a witness for your case." I tried to keep my voice emotionless, but I could still detect a hint of annoyance. _I wonder if she'll notice._

"Oh, okay. How about instead of getting his number, you meet us at the restaurant. I'm sure Jake will want to help out however he can with the case, so you'll probably have a lot of questions for him better to do that face to face, right?"

"Right, that sounds great. I was just about to step out for lunch anyway. What's the place called?" I swear I have never felt as high as I do now. _How does this girl have so much affect on me?_ _I barely know her and I feel like all of my happiness rests on how she feels about me. This is so wrong._

"Terrific, it's called Quil's Sandwiches and apparently the sandwiches are so good you are 'guaranteed that you will be _wolfing_ them down in seconds.' That's what caught Jacobs's eye, anything that has anything to do with wolves, he is obsessed with."

I smiled into the phone before realizing she couldn't actually see that I was smiling, "sounds great, I'll be there in a few minutes." I stood up, stretching my legs and free arm.

"Okay, see you soon Edward," the way she sang my voice would have me elated for hours. She hung up, and I put the phone back in the cradle. _I'm glad she's not one of those girls who's like "you hang up first, I'm not going to hang up first" _That really annoys me. I grabbed my coat and ran out to my Volvo, barely avoiding hitting a kid walking his dog. _Hmm I wonder if she'll like my car._

_ Beep, beep. _

I locked my car as I stepped out into the parking lot of the small sandwich shop. The place was hard to find because surrounded by Walgreen's' and McDonalds. It faded into the background. Bella was the only reason I found it. She was standing outside clutching her arms and jumping up and down in the cold. Her rosy cheeks and watery eyes stood out against her face. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I stepped up next to her, taking off my coat and putting it around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her a little.

"Hello Bella, I hope you haven't been waiting out here in the cold for me. I would've found my way inside okay," I whispered in her ear from behind. She whirled around; we were so close our noses were almost touching. I sighed as she breathed out, her breath caressing my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in the delicious scent. _She is too perfect. _

Her breathing became labored and she fainted into my arms.

"Bella? Bella!" I gently shook her arms, trying not to hurt her as I did so. Her eyes opened a fraction of an inch. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"You made me faint!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How exactly did I do that?" I asked still holding her tightly in my arms, I was sure if I let her go she'd fall.

"You scared my half to death!" She was still so pale, I don't think I'd be surprised if she fainted again. I heard heavy footfalls coming from behind me, _how weird must this look to people passing by?_

"And…"

"She's an easy fainter. In fact, I'd say it'd be a miracle if she didn't faint at least once a day," a man chuckled from behind me. I glanced back wondering who had interrupted our moment. _I could punch him. _

"Jake! Finally, I didn't think you'd ever get here," Bella said from my arms, straightening up. I let go of her and turned around to face Jacob Black for the first time.

"Sorry Bells. Sam was breathing down my neck and I couldn't get away. I hope you haven't been waiting out here this whole time." He pulled my jacket off of her, tossing it at me before pulling her into his arms, his hands moving up and down her arms. "Who's this?"

I stepped forward extending my hand to the man, "Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's lawyer for the case against Mike Newton. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the shootout and Bella invited me to lunch." I made my voice sound as unemotional as possible, not wanting my jealousy to shine through. Bella must have caught the unfriendly vibe though because she frowned and stepped out of Jacob's arms.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Bella told me about you. Somehow I pictured you, older…" I caught the infliction in his tone and I could imagine what else he would say if Bella wasn't within earshot: _uglier, dorkier…_

I smiled knowing that it wasn't reaching my eyes. "That's what everyone says. I inherited my father's firm before I was even out of law school. He died six months before I graduated."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward." Bella started toward me her arms outreached as if she wanted to give me a hug, but then Jacob stepped in between us.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry too. That totally sucks." He stretched out one hand and clapped his other hand on my shoulder. Annoyance flared inside of me. He definitely did that on purpose. He didn't want Bella to hug me and I could imagine why.

"Thanks." I paused, I never knew what to say to people after I told them about my father dying. Was it polite to just change the subject? _Oh, well I guess I'll find out. _"How about we head inside, before we all lose a toe or two?" Bella laughed making my heart soar again.

"Definitely, I wouldn't mind actually eating today too," Bella started walking towards the door. Before she could reach it, I jogged up in front of her and opened the door for her.

"Ladies' first," I smiled as I watched her walk in still rubbing her shoulders. "Hey, would you like my coat back until you warm up?" She looked like she was about to say no when another gust of cold wind burst in through the open door. She shivered, her teeth were starting to chatter. I didn't even wait for her to say anything I just handed it to her.

"Thank you," once again she smiled up at me. I sighed, you'd think I would get used to that smile, but every time it takes my breath away.

"Anytime," I walked in letting the door swing shut behind me, narrowly missing hitting Jacob on the forehead. "Oh, sorry _man_, I forgot you were out there." I sneered the word man, taunting the language he used earlier.

"No harm, no foul." He said that but it looked like he wanted to say something totally different. _This interview is going to be interesting. _

**Once again reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Special thanks to LindaRoo and BlueSea14, if you haven't read their stories you need to NOW. LindaRoo's Wild and Wacky Adventures of Edward in PE will have you laughing your ass off and BlueSea14's Sunrise is amazing. Check them out when you have the time. I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Bella or Jake's POV and have it start when Edward gets to the Sandwich shop, tell me what you think. **


	6. Is there a child molester in the house?

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys seriously make my day every time one of you say that you love my story

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys seriously make my day every time one of you say that you love my story! I'm going to have a new story up soon called "Eat Your Vegetables" so if you have any extra time check it out! I decided to s**_**tart**_** this in Jake's POV and then switch to Bella's. Don't worry Jake is going to be a good guy. I don't think he deserves to be made into some arrogant, pompous boy who is going to rape Bella like some other stories have it. He will just have a crush on Bella, but mainly he'll just be her friend like in Twilight, **_**not**_** Eclipse. Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

I walked down the street rubbing my hands together against the cold. I could NOT believe that Sam had kept me late _again. _He worked me like a dog! Now I'm late for meeting Bella at that new sandwich shop I recommended. _I hope she likes it!_ I turned the corner and watched as a silver Volvo raced around the corner. I whistled, _man, that is one sweet ride. What I wouldn't give to have a car like that, or any car, really._ I watched as the car pulled into the sandwich shop. _What is a person like that doing at a SANDWICH shop?! _

He was probably just stopping to ask for directions, that's when I noticed Bella standing outside the shop, no coat or gloves, jumping up and down to try to retain any warmth. The man, who I had to admit was good looking, walked up behind her and took off his coat, putting it around her shoulders. _What the HELL?!_ I walked faster, practically running. If this guy was some sort of predator, _I'll kill him! _I watched as he whispered something in her ear and she whirled around in shock.

For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other, and for a second I thought they were going to kiss. _Okay, I know I said it before, but WHAT THE HELL?! _Then she fainted into his arms. He was holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and his face was full of worry.

"Bella? Bella!" He started shaking her, _if he hurts her… _"Bella, what's wrong?" Okay, I had to admit at this point that he wasn't a predator, so I couldn't punch him without making an ass out of myself. _I could pretend I don't know that she knows him, just so that I can get one punch in…_

"You made me faint!" The man started laughing. So he thought this was funny did he? Something could have been seriously wrong and he's _laughing _at her.

"How exactly did I do that?" I finally reached where they were standing. I almost snorted at his question, could he be any thicker? He obviously didn't know Bella that well which made me feel a little better.

"You scared me half to death!" As I was looking at her from behind the man's shoulder I noticed how pale she was. That coat obviously isn't doing anything to keep her warm, I should help before she loses a hand or something.

"And…" _Insensitive creep. She's scared out of her mind and he is still playing dumb. Idiot!_

"She's an easy fainter. In fact, I'd say it'd be a miracle if she didn't faint at least once a day," I laughed lightly, although there was nothing funny about this.

"Jake! Finally, I didn't think you'd ever get here." She finally realized that Edward was still holding her and straightened up, trying to get away from him. He let go, _good choice buddy. _

"Sorry Bells. Sam was breathing down my neck and I couldn't get away. I hope you haven't been waiting out here this whole time." I pulled his jacket off of her, tossing it at _him_ before pulling her into my arms and moving my hands moving up and down her arms. "Who's this?" I asked, fighting down the urge to press her closer to me and kiss those beautiful lips.

_He _stepped forward and extended his hand at me. I looked into his eyes and saw a little jealousy in them, he was hiding it well, but I was good at reading people. "Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's lawyer for the case against Mike Newton. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the shootout and Bella invited me to lunch." His voice was so unemotional that I wondered if maybe I'd been wrong about the jealousy, _just seeing what I want to see. If only Bella saw me the way I see her. _As if Bella had read my mind she stepped out of my arms and looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Bella told me about you. Somehow I pictured you, older…" and _dorkier, _I added in my head. Bella had told me that he went to Harvard so I had thought he'd be one of those dorky looking guys who never did anything but read and study. _So much for that theory. _

He smiled, "that's what everyone says. I inherited my father's firm before I was even out of law school. He died six months before I graduated." I saw the pain flash through his eyes and suddenly I saw him not as the guy who was trying to steal Bella away from me, but just another guy who had gone through a lot. Then Bella started toward him like she was going to give him a hug. _UH-UH! No way am I going to let her hug this creep._ "Oh, I'm so sorry Edward."

I stepped in front of her, blocking her path "unintentionally", "Yeah man, I'm sorry too. That totally sucks." I tried to make my voice sound sympathetic, but I don't think it worked.

"Thanks." He said, pausing for a second. "How about we head inside, before we all lose a toe or two?" That's when I realized he was uncomfortable talking about his father. _Hmm I wonder if I'll be able to use that. _I felt a little guilty using this guy's pain to try to push him away from Bella, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Bella to be mine and I would have to do everything I could to get her. The guilt immediately dissipated.

"Definitely, I wouldn't mind actually eating today too," I stood where I was thinking about how I could keep Edward away from Bella when I realized they had gone inside.

"Crap." I ran forward and reached the door before Edward had closed it. I was stepping through when it swung shut, nearly hitting me in the head.

"Oh, sorry, _man_, I forgot you were out there," he would forget I was out there. Probably thought he was on a date with Bella for a second. _Like she would ever go out with him._

"No harm, no foul." I sneered at him. _If he lays one unwanted hand on Bella I will snap off every one of his fingers._ I looked at Bella and noticed that she was once again wearing Edwards's jacket. _Crap, what if she _likes_ him?_

**BPOV**

As I stood there waiting for Edward and Jacob to come over and stop standing right in front of the door, I saw a girl staring at them from the line, practically drooling over them. I watched as she got out her phone and took a picture. Normally, I would be really annoyed at this absurd teenage girl behavior, but I knew this girl. In fact, she was one of my best friends from Forks.

"NESSIE!" I ran over to my little sister and hugged her. Completely oblivious to anyone besides hot men, she stiffened under my arms. I could hear her mind working a thousand miles a minute, probably thinking, _who the hell is hugging me?_ I stepped back slightly, letting her see my face.

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked, as she stepped back into my arms finally returning my hug.

"It sure is," I stepped back and looked at her. I hadn't seen her for years and she looked so grown up now, even though she was only fifteen. Her brown hair was even longer then the last time I had seen it, and her warm brown eyes that reminded me so much of _mine_ were full of joy at the moment.

She squealed before hugging me again. "What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.

I laughed, "I got accepted to Dartmouth and I'm living with my two roommates, Alice and Rose. You should meet them, you would definitely love them. Especially Alice, she has a shopping obsession, just like you." I paused and looked back at Edward and Jake who were standing side by side awkwardly just staring at me and Ness. "Hey, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine if you don't mind."

"Of course," as we started walking back toward the doorway, she turned back to me her eyes wide. She looked absolutely shocked. "You don't mean those two gorgeous guys standing by the door do you? Cause I know for a fact you don't have enough game to get a date with EITHER of those guys." My heart sunk, she was right I could never go out with Edward, he would never think of me in that way. As for Jake, well I HAD gotten a date with him.

"You're right on one count, Jake the taller one is a TA at Dartmouth we went on one date but decided to just stay friends."

"Are you sure about that? Cause to me it looks like he'd be ready to jump you the second you say the word." She glanced back at the two guys, "just look at the way he is looking at you."

I glanced over at Jake, looking into his eyes I didn't see anything abnormal. He just looked like my friend. "No, I don't think so. Jake is just my friend and he knows that."

"Sure, whatever you say… What about the other one? He is sooo HOTT!" She looked back at me like _she _wanted to jump _him _and was just looking for my permission.

"He's my lawyer, and no you can't make any moves on him. He is over ten years older then you." I glanced back at Edward and smiled. Turning back to Ness I noticed that she had deflated quite a bit. Looking extremely disappointed, "what's wrong?"

"You get all the hot guys, he is sooo ready to pounce on you too." I snorted, _please Edward? There's no way he's looking at me that way…right?_

I rolled my eyes, "sure, Ness. Come on let's go." I pulled her after me and went up to the boys. "Hey, sorry about that I just saw Nessie over there and had to say hi. Nessie this is Edward and Jake," I pointed to each of them in turn, "Edward, Jake this is Renesmee, my little sister." Jake's brow furrowed, he is so cute when he's confused.

"Nice to meet you Nessie," Edward extended his hand. Nessie immediately took it and started pumping enthusiastically.

"You, too." She smiled and then turned to Jake. "Hi." Was all she said. _Wow Nessie, tongue tied… that's a new one._

Ignoring Nessie, somewhat rudely I might add Jake looked at me. "I thought you said you were an only child." He looked back at Nessie and I noticed something other than confusion in his eyes. _NO WAY!_

"Oh, she is. She mean's I'm her little sister from the big sister, little sister program." Nessie answered for me. She looked like she might be thinking some of the same stuff that Jake was thinking at the moment. _Yeah, but she has an excuse she is a hormone ridden fifteen year old. HE on the other hand is 21!!_

"Oh! Okay, well it's nice to meet you Nessie." He extended a hand and when she took it he pulled her into a bear crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe…" Nessie wiggled a little in Jake's arms and I noticed that while she wiggled her hands moved down his chest. I managed to hold back a wince…

_OH, GROSS!_

**You + Reviewing Awesomeness!! **

**Special thanks to everintrigued for beta reading this chapter. It wouldn't have been this awesome without you and your editing. Seriously people THANK HER because if it weren't for her you would be reading a chapter FULL of type-o's and run-on sentences and bad transitions. Much thanks everintrigued. **

**So I know I said this would be the interview chapter, but then I got the idea of adding Nessie and decided to put that in first. The next chapter will **_**definitely **_**have the interview in it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or Monday if I don't get grounded (which is very possible so maybe I shouldn't make promises) smiles**__


	7. Sob fest

**So here's chapter 7. Thanks to everyone who voted on what scenario you wanted. The final vote was A: 1 B: 10 C: 10 and five people wanted it from Bella's POV and five wanted it from Edwards POV. So this is going to be sort of a combination of B and C and either the next chapter will be A from Nessie's POV or I will put it up as an extra as its own story. Like this story from Nessie's POV. Tell me what you think!**

**You. Guys. Are. Awesome. 106 reviews, 4 C2's, 23 favorites and 75 alerts!! It has always been a goal of mine to have a hundred reviews so thank you!! My next goal is 250. No pressure, but it would make me really happy to get that many reviews!! And happy me = happy ending. Now on with the story.**

**BPOV**

"_Oh! Okay, well it's nice to meet you Nessie." He extended a hand and when she took it he pulled her into a bear crushing hug._

"_Can't… breathe…" Nessie wiggled a little in Jake's arms and I noticed that while she wiggled her hands moved down his chest. I managed to hold back a wince…_

_OH, GROSS!_

I watched horrified and transfixed as Nessie's hand continued down Jacob's chest. Just as they were about to reach a v_ery _inappropriate place, Edward cleared his throat. "If this keeps going I think I might have to call in and ask for Jacob's arrest. You know child molestation?"

I glared at Jake, "Jacob Black you let go of my sister right now!" I expected them to separate as if an electric shock had gone through them, like they always _say _they do in the movies. Instead they pulled back from each other at a snail's pace as if it took everything they had to not be touching each other. _Oh, my God I think I'm going to puke. _

"Sorry, Bells. I don't know what came over me." Jake ran a hand through his long hair, he sounded guilty, but his eyes hadn't left Ness once.

"Yeah, sorry Bella. I didn't think," Ness said, looking at me before looking back at Jake quickly. She on the other hand didn't sound guilty at all and she had the _biggest _smile planted on her face.

"Whatever, just remember that we are in a _public place _and well that was just plain _creepy!_" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, _breathe Bella, it is okay. Nothing happened. You didn't really just see your friend nearly jump your little sister in a sandwich shop. _"Let's just get a place to sit and order. My next class starts in like…" I glanced at my watch… wow it was only 12:30? "Well, not for a while actually. But I'm hungry and I know that if I have to watch you guys _grope _each other anymore I will lose my appetite. So Jake, keep it in your pants, okay?"

Jake mumbled a reply, something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Once again, Edward cleared a throat, "why don't we all find a place to sit?"

"Yeah, let's," I turned around and started walking toward the seating area. There were only two other groups here. One was a family by the looks of it, there were two babies along with what I'm guessing are their parents_. I hope they don't start crying._ The other was an old couple. They were trying to have a conversation and failing miserably. Every few seconds one of them would say "what?!"

"Do you guys want a booth?" I didn't get a reply so I turned around in time to really regret it. Still standing in the doorway where I left them were Jake and Nessie, wrapped around each other making out. _Oh good god. _As the image was burning itself into my brain where it would stay for the rest of my life, I blacked out.

"…told you about the fainting thing." I groaned, trying to sit up only to feel to strong hands push me back down again. I realized that I was being held in someone's lap. My eyes snapped open; I could see Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper standing in front of me, but I couldn't see who was holding me.

"Guys? What's going on? I just had the weirdest dream. Edward came to lunch with me and Jake and then Renesmee showed up, remember Alice, I told you about her? My little sister? And she was going on about how Edward was looking at me like he liked me…" I snorted, "Wishful thinking, huh? Then Jake saw Nessie and they started _making out! _I swear I've been watching too many soaps, right?"

Jake shifted uncomfortably, looking down, ashamed. Alice turned on him, "Wait! You didn't tell us you were making out with Renesmee! You just said she fainted! That is so gross, she's only fifteen Jake! If you're that desperate I'll set you up with one of my college friends."

"What are you talking about Alice? It was just a dream," I looked at all my friends. Jake was looking increasingly guilty, Alice looked annoyed, her gaze never leaving Jake's face, Rose and Emmett looked like they were torn between laughing and being extremely disgusted and Jasper was gazing at the person who was holding me. "IT WAS A DREAM, WASN'T IT?!"

They all shook their heads no. _Ah, crap. My best friend made out with my little sister. Dear God help m now. _"Wait, so then where is Nessie and…Edward?"

The voice I heard didn't come from where I expected it to. Instead of from one of my friends, it came from the person holding me. "Well, I'm right here and Nessie went to the bathroom to get some wet paper towels."

I froze. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Crap! He heard what I said before didn't he?_

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice, please tell me I'm going insane," I said. Rose gave way to laughing. Guess she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Instead of Alice, Emmett responded, "Sorry Bella, we won't be putting you in an asylum today," Emmett said, amused. I gave in and opened my eyes, settling to my fate.

"Crap! Edward didn't by any chance happen to go deaf for a second there did you? While I was explaining my 'dream'?" I tried to sit up again, only to be pushed back down. Tilting my head back and I looked into those captivating green eyes.

He was gazing at me with careful eyes, as if wondering whether this might just be a dream of his own. _More like a nightmare in his case. _"No, I'm sorry Bella. I heard every word you said." I could already feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, _just my luck. Just my damn luck._

"Well, shit" I buried my face in my arms. Not wanting anyone to see my face at this incredibly embarrassing moment. Being the jackass he is Emmett started laughing. Hysterically.

"Is something funny Emmett?" I wanted to shoot him a death glare but that would require taking my head out of my arms.

"Sorry, Bells, but in my defense you should have seen your face. I have never seen anyone look so mortif…" he couldn't even finish his stupid sentence, he started laughing again. And I mean really laughing, clutching his sides, red face, gasping for air, the whole works. _I want to DIE. _

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, if it makes you feel better. Renesmee was right, I _do _like you." He removed my arm away from my face like it was made of porcelain. When I opened my eyes it was to see his face mere inches away from mine. His eyes were boring into mine and looking into them they seemed endless.

"I don't think you get teenage girls version of _like _Edward. I mean she thinks you _really _like me, as in more than a friend." I could hear my friends tsking from where they stood.

"Bella, you are so thick. I know you aren't so stupid that you don't notice how Edward looks at you, so what's with all the _denial_?" My eyes left Edwards for the second it took to see Nessie standing behind him carrying wet washcloths.

I tried to sit up again and this time Edward let me. Brushing myself off I marched over to Ness, stole one of the washcloths from her not meeting her eyes. I turned on my heel and walked over to Jake and started hitting him with it.

"Jacob Black! You idiot, what the hell were you thinking? Nessie is only _fifteen._" I glared at him maliciously. I could hear Rose snickering at my outburst. I was usually a very reserved person, as in not the kind that starts hitting people with wet washcloths. _Not today though, today Jacob Black is going to _pay.

He cringed, backing away from me and putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know what came over me. It's just this connection we have, it's unexplainable. Like love at first sight but so much stronger. I know that I won't be able to stay away from her, but I'll try, I know it's wrong so I won't see her any more I promise." His eyes were full of despair and self-loathing so I forgave him. Barely.

"Nessie, no more making out with guys who are six years older then you, okay?" I turned back to Nessie looking her in the eye for the first time since I'd seen her. She looked like she was about to cry. I ran over and hugged her, "it'll be okay sis you'll get over this." She stepped away from me, shaking her head.

"Stay away from me, Bella." She turned her back on me and ran into the parking lot. I could hear her sobbing as she ran. Part of me felt guilty because I knew that as wrong as their five minute relationship was Ness had already felt connected to Jake. Her heart was breaking.

"I'll go find her and make sure she's okay. No more fainting okay Bella?" Alice started walking backwards out the door her eyes locked on mine. The second my eyes met hers, she gave a quick nod and ran out the door after Ness.

"Well, what a day, huh?" Emmett stepped forward and put an arm around me. "Don't worry about Nessie she'll be fine. Like you said before, she'll get over it." I just nodded, unable to speak.

"Hey, I have an idea. We all need to have some fun after this disaster. So, how about we have a party at our apartment?" Rose offered the only solution she had ever known, which always involved dancing and booze.

"Who's bringing the drinks?" I laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood a little. Emmett and Jasper joined in my awkward laughter.

"I think that falls on the hostess' shoulders don't you?" Jasper elbowed Rose, "make sure you have vodka. Lord knows, Bella is going to need it."

"Definitely. Edward, can you come?" She turned to Edward, sparkles in her eyes. She was up to something and whatever it is will probably be embarrassing for me.

"Yeah, I think I can come. I'll just need to call up my secretary and make sure I don't have any other plans. Excuse me for a second." Edward walked into a corner of the room pulling out his cell phone.

"I should call Alice and tell her about the party. Maybe she can pick up the booze on her way home." I turned away from my group of friends and pulled out my own cell phone. It was a sprint Rumor that Alice had gotten me for Christmas. Her only request was that she would be speed dial number two. I pressed the two and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Alice's usually bubbly voice was slightly downcast and I could hear someone crying, three guesses who.

"Hey, Alice it's Bella. How is Ness doing?" I bit my lip, the feeling of guilt threatening to overwhelm me again.

"Not great, Bells. What's up?" I sighed, this wasn't right. I should be the one comforting Ness not Alice.

"Rose was thinking we should have a party tonight at our place and we were wondering if you could pick up the alcohol on your way home."

"A party Bella? Are you sure that's a good idea right now?" A young man walked out from behind the counter in front of me. He had long hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, something about him reminded me of Jake and I felt that pang of guilt again.

"I think a party is exactly what we need. It'll just be you, me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Edward there so nothing too big." I smiled at the man. As he reached up and grabbed a box from a shelf I noticed a tattoo on his arm. It was a wolf. _Yup, this guy would definitely get along well with Jake._

"Okay, well I'll stop by the grocery on the way home. I might be late though I have to make sure Ness gets home safe."

"Of course, Alice, take as long as you need. I'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back over to our little group. "So Alice says it's cool and she'll get the alcohol on her way home." Rose smiled, looking pleased that her plan was being set in motion.

"Thanks, Emily. Reschedule all of my afternoon meetings for me and then you can head home for the day… Yup, I'll see you tomorrow…Have a nice night." He hung up and walked over to us. He cancelled all his meetings? I hope he doesn't think the party will start now. "Hey Bella, can I talk to you alone?" I looked up into his questioning eyes and just nodded.

"Sure."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**NPOV**

I sobbed into Alice's arms. _I can't believe it's over and because of _Bella _too. I honestly thought I might be in love with him. That he might be the one. _

"_How 'bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house"_

Alice pulled out a singing cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I listened in to her half of the phone call. Still sobbing uncontrollably, I felt really stupid because I was sitting on a park bench and people walking by were staring at me.

"Not great, Bells. What's up?" So Bella was calling to check up on me? What did she care, she'd already ruined my life. I wish she would just leave me alone.

"A party Bella? Are you sure that's a good idea right now?" So she wants to have a party? Does she even care about me at all?

I squeezed closer to Alice and heard Bella say, "it'll just be you, me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Edward there so nothing too big." My crying stopped abruptly. Jake was going? Alice gave me a weird look, probably wondering why I had stopped crying all of a sudden.

"Okay, well I'll stop by the grocery on the way home. I might be late though I have to make sure Ness gets home safe." Alice squeezed my hand. She was such a good friend, I could tell that already. _She _barely knew me, but _she _still came to see if I was alright. _I hate Bella._

Alice hung up, she stared at the phone for a while, a comfortable silence passing through us.

"Ready to go home, Ness?" Alice turned back to me, concern etched in every line of her face.

"Yeah, sure," as I got up I got an idea. "Alice, where do you live? You know cause if I need you or something I want to know where I'll be able to find you." I put on an inncent face, hoping she wouldn't suspect me.

"Oh, me, Bella and Rose live in an apartment building on Washington Street. Apartment 23. If you're going to come over though can you do me a favor and call first. Just so that I'll know that you're on your way."

"Of course," I smiled at her, trying to stay calm while inside fireworks were going off.

_I'm going to a party._

**So I know, I know you hate me. That's like a double cliffy there. I hope you liked the chapter it's really long, once I started writing I just couldn't stop. Thanks for the help. **

**Thanks to ImagineXD and everintrigued for beta reading this chapter.**

**Have a request for an up-coming chapter, a character you want to see again or something you want Edward or Bella to do during their "talk". There is a button below here where you can leave any suggestions. Press. It. Please. **


	8. Thanks a lot Emmett

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm really glad all of you like this story; it's one of my first, Esme being the first, so the fact that I'm getting such a good response is unbelievable. By the way, I welcome criticism, if one chapter sucks or you don't like how I described a character tell me and if I agree I will change it!**

**To answer some questions, yes Nessie's plan to go to the party does seem flawed, since it's a relatively small party and it'd be kind of hard to blend in wouldn't it? But have no fear because I have a plan, I'd tell you, but that would just ruin the surprise wouldn't it? So I guess you'll just have to read to find out! **

**EPOV**

I hung up and walked over to Bella and her friends. I had cancelled all my meetings for the afternoon so that I could hang out with Bella and see where we stood.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you alone?" She looked up at me with those wondering eyes, looking so shocked for a second I wondered if I was out of line. Then she nodded.

"Sure." I nodded at Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob feeling a little self-conscious in front of their knowing stares.

Hesitantly I took Bella's hand and led her out the door. The biting wind hit me full face as I stepped out making me cringe back involuntarily. For a second I thought I had left my coat in the restaurant before I looked at Bella and realized she still had it on. She seemed to realize this at the same moment I did and she started to pull it off.

"Here, it's cold, you should have this back," I gripped her shoulders, holding the jacket there. She tensed under my touch, oops I guess I'm being a little too forward. I dropped my hands, but kept them ready in case she tried to take the coat off again.

"I'll survive, but I don't think you will. Keep it on, okay?" I could tell that she was ready to retaliate and say no again, so I just looked her in the eye and put on my best "puppy dog face", "please? For me?"

She rolled her eyes, but made no other move to take the jacket off. I grinned triumphantly, and opened the passenger door of my car, "it'll be warmer in here."

I looked at her again, she looked kind of nervous, but I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. She was so hard to read. Usually I can tell what people are thinking by their facial expressions, it really comes in handy when you need to know if a client is lying to you about whether or not they actually broke their ex's car windshield. With Bella though, I can never tell if I'm saying or doing something that makes her feel uncomfortable. It's starting to annoy me a bit.

I watched intently as she slid into the seat, knocking her head on the top of the car. Something about the way she moved, yes she was a total klutz but at the same time there was something about it that was so beautiful. She started rubbing her head, gazing out the front of the car. I had a feeling she was avoiding looking at me. I frowned slightly as I closed the door gently behind her. Does she not want to talk to me or something?

I walked over to my side of the car quickly, opening my door and climbing in in record time. I sighed and put the key in the ignition to warm the car up. Immediately the music I had been listening to started playing.

"You like Debussy?" I looked over at her startled.

"You know Debussy?" Her cheeks flamed and she looked down at her hands. I had to admit I was a little shocked that she listened to classical music; I guess I pictured her as a fan of more pop-rock music.

"When I was little it was the only thing my mom would listen to in the car. I never really liked classical music myself, except for Clair de Lune. It was the only song I could listen to and actually enjoy,"

"That's my favourite, as well." I murmured, surprised. Damn, she even knows Debussy? Could she be any more perfect?

Bella started speaking, "So," and paused, and looked unsure of how to continue. Prompting her on, she said, "I guess I'm going to have another lawyer, huh?"

I was taken aback, had I come on too strong? "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, you know… because of my feelings." She responded, with a tinge of red painting on her cheeks. _So gorgeous…_

"Your feelings? What do you mean?" Surely she wasn't so embarrassed about what happened that she didn't want to see me again.

She continued to gaze down at her hands, getting redder by the second, "well… that I… you know… l-like you." I couldn't help the grin that slowly made its way onto my face. Of course, I had already figured out that she had a crush on me from her little "dream" speech, but it was so much better to hear her enchanting voice say it directly.

"I like you, too Bella, I really do." I reached out a hand and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head until her stunning brown eyes met mine, "my god, you are absolutely beautiful." Without thinking, I stroked her cheekbone, relishing in the soft feel of her skin.

"You…you like me, too?" Her eyes were still questioning, what did I have to do to prove to this girl that she is the most amazing girl I have ever known?

"Yes, silly Bella. I really, truly like you, more than I should for the short amount of time we have known each other." Her face flushed and a smile played on her lips. Inwardly I moaned, that smile has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the most beautiful thing there is to see.

"Edward…" her blush deepened, if she her face got any redder I might have to start worrying about the rest of her body not getting enough blood.

"Yes, tesoro?" Her eyes widened at my use of the Italian word. Before I could stop myself I started leaning towards her, my eyes glued to hers I caressed her cheek before lowering my hand to the back of her neck, locking her into our intense stare.

"Would it be too… straight forward…if I…" she took a deep breath, her eyes moving to my lips.

"No, I don't think that that would be a problem," I flashed a grin at her, before leaning even closer, I closed my eyes slowly, the last thing I saw was her lips curved into a victory smile.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

I snapped back, hitting my head on the roof of my car. _Ow_.

"Ow," we both said at the exact same moment, Bella started rubbing the back of her head, obviously having hit it on her window. I laughed lightly, the fact that we were both hurt seeming slightly funny.

A smile replaced Bella's grimace and she started laughing too. "What in the world was that?"

"I have no clue, it sounded like--" _Tap, tap, tap_. The sound came again and this time I realized it was coming from behind me.

Reluctantly I turned around and faced whatever was making that annoying sound. Emmett stood in front of the window, his gigantic hand formed a fist and he was knocking on the once shiny, clean window.

When he saw that he had my attention, he motioned for me to roll down the window, a playful grin on his face.

As soon as the window was down far enough Emmett stuck his head in. "Hey, guys, just thought I'd let you know that Rose, Jazz and I are leaving now. We will see you back at the apartment for the party." Does he realize that Bella and I were about to kiss when he interrupted us? Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder, pushing me further down into my seat, had I been standing my knees would've buckled underneath me. "Real smooth Eddie, jerking back like that," he whispered in my ear, just quiet enough that it appeared that he didn't want Bella to hear, yet still loud enough for her to hear. He laughed, before ducking out and running away from the car, back to where Rosalie and Jasper were standing. Rosalie waved, her eyes focused on Bella with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my window back up, waving at them before turning back to Bella. She was staring at Rose and I realized they were probably having a silent conversations. I watched as she smiled and nodded her head a little. Her smile was absolutely breathtaking, I could just look at her for the rest of eternity and I would be perfectly content. Her smile widened and yet another blush stained her cheeks. She waved before turning back to me, still smiling.

"What?" She fidgeted, turning her gaze on her lap. I shook my head to try to relieve some of the intensity I had been feeling for her. That didn't work.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met," it was my turn to blush and I looked away, watching Emmett's jeep pull out of the parking lot.

"Thank you," I looked back up at her, she was looking at me through her eyelashes, a curtain of that soft brown hair falling over her face. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. "So… what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what are we going to do about the trial now? Can you still be my lawyer, now that we are…" she looked down again, her eyebrows constricting, "well what are we now? I mean are we in a…relationship?" I groaned, the case. I had completely forgotten about that. I couldn't be in a relationship with a client, it could easily mess up their chances of losing the case and there was no way I was going to let that creep Newton walk away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought. I could forfeit the case and recommend another lawyer who I know would take good care of Bella… No, I can't do that I need to be the one to put that creep in jail; I don't trust anyone else to do a good enough job. We could keep it a secret until the trial is over, but do I really want that? What if she meets someone else while we aren't officially going out? Or decides to give that Jacob guy another chance?

I looked back up at Bella; she was staring at her hands obviously conflicted too. I sighed what mattered right now was making sure she was safe, and she wouldn't be safe until Newton was in jail, I need to be her lawyer right now not her boyfriend, as much as I wanted to be the former, her safety needed to come first.

"I think that for the time being, we should just be friends." Her head snapped up, her eyes were full of disappointment and hurt. I backtracked, "until the trial is over I mean, we can't let a relationship get in the way of winning the case."

"Okay, if that's what you want." She sounded so unsure, as if praying that I would change my mind and decide to give up the case.

"For now," I grabbed her hand. I glanced at the clock, it was only 1:45, the party wouldn't start until eight and I don't think I could stand being away from her that long. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?" She looked confused so I added, "as friends of course."

She glanced at the clock too; seeming to decide something, "sure, let's go."

I couldn't help but grin, happy that she had agreed, "great, I hope you like it, it's a place I've been going since I was a kid. It's sort of an oasis for me."

"I'm sure I'll love it then." She sat back in her seat, reaching behind her for the seatbelt.

_This is going to be fun. _

**Sorry for the delay putting this up. My grandpa had heart surgery so I've been really busy lately visiting him in the rehab center. I have the next chapter almost finished so it shouldn't take long to get that chapter up too. Leave reviews please, any guesses to where Edward is taking Bella? It seems obvious to me. Oh and Mike will make an appearance within the next 2 chapters. Major foreshadowing there!! Put two and two together, the next chapter will be the Edwards "oasis" and then after that the party, so where exactly does Mike fit into that? You'll have to read to find out!!**


	9. Unfreezing Walt Disney

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews! I wasn't exactly surprised that some of you guys guessed where Edward was taking Bella correctly. I have to admit I was a little disappointed, even though it is totally obvious it would have been cool to surprise you guys, I even debated whether to change the spot just to shock you, but the meadow (YES THE MEADOW IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT GOTTEN THAT YET YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ TWILIGHT OVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE NOT OBSESSED ENOUGH) is the perfect place. Hope you like the chapter.**

**BPOV**

_This is not a good idea. _I glanced over at Edward who was staring intently out the windshield looking completely unbothered. _I should have just gone back to campus, now I am going to have to spend the entire afternoon with Edward after he just rejected me. _

I closed my eyes, tears pooling in my eyes and threatening to spill over. _No, this is definitely a bad idea. _I know that Edward told me that the only reason we couldn't be more than friends was because of the case, but I can't help but wonder if it's something more. _What if it was all just a crutch to make me feel better about the embarrassing moment in the sandwich shop? He definitely seems like the kind of guy who would go out of his way to make people feel better. _

A lone tear escaped, traitorously rolling down my cheek. I turned my head hiding my face from Edward and wiped it away.

No, I refuse to believe that he doesn't see me the way I see him. He had proven that with the intensity of his eyes when he looked at me—when he had been about to kiss me.

Silently I cursed Emmett to the deepest pit of hell. It was so like him to ruin the moment. He would put up a front and pretend that he did it as a joke, but I knew that it was really his protective brother side shining through. Even though I had just met Emmett a few weeks ago, it felt like I had known him my whole life. He really was like the big brother I never had; I knew he would hate it if I ever got hurt. His obnoxious pounding on the window was his way of making sure I didn't.

_Too late, _I thought bitterly, glancing back at Edward. He had started humming along to the radio, completely oblivious to the tears in my eyes.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I had brought up the case. Maybe if I had just kept my mouth shut, we could've figured it out later and reached a different decision. I tried to tell myself that if this would've happened things would have turned out differently, but I knew that no matter when the problem had been brought up, Edward would have chosen to stay on the case.

_It's because he cares about you. _I told myself this over and over, squeezing my eyes further shut and mouthing the words. Yet, no matter how many times I ran the mantra over in my head, I couldn't help the nagging feeling that it might be something else, that he might not like me like he said he did.

"Bella?" My lips froze mid mouthing. _Please, let me have imagined it, please, please, please. _"Are you all right?" Aw, geez. I felt humiliation wash over me again as I opened my eyes and looked Edward in the eye. _What is it with me always embarrassing myself in front of him? _I must've looked like an idiot with my eyes screwed shut while I mouthed _hopefully _unknown words. _God, I hope he can't read lips. _

I put on what I hope was a convincing smile, "yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I crossed my fingers under my other hand. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Well…you had your eyes screwed shut and it looked like you were mouthing something." My cheeks warmed and I looked down at my hands.

Before I could stop myself I had to ask, "you can't read lips, can you?" Mentally, I hit myself on the forehead. _You could have denied it, but no you had to run off your stupid mouth. _

Edward chuckled once, "no I can't read lips. Although right now I wish I could." I exhaled, glad he didn't know what I had been telling myself for the last few minutes. _If he knew how obsessed you are right now he would probably run away screaming about how you needed to be put in a psychiatric hospital. _

"Good," I turned back to the windshield, surprised to see that we were stopped by a patch of woods.It was very picturesque; the ground was frozen, covered in frost, but without snow. Red, orange, even purple leaves were scattered around, the trees bare and expecting the snow that was sure to fall soon. It was all surreal and absolutely beautiful, yet as I looked at the winding trail nestled in between the trees my eyes became as wide as saucers and my breathing hitched. I gulped tearing my eyes away from the scenery I looked back at Edward; he was watching me intently looking slightly amused.

"We aren't going to be using that trail are we?" I tried but I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. I was known to trip over air a lot; if I went _hiking_ I would probably fall and break my neck. _Wouldn't be the first time I broke my neck either… that brace was so uncomfortable. _

"No, we aren't using the _trail._" Edward smirked. Half of me was sighing in relief knowing I would be as safe as was possible for me for another day and the other half was irrationally angry at Edward's reaction. _How dare he think this is funny! I could get seriously hurt if I went hiking! I have every right to be scared. _

I scowled at him, turning my head back to the window and crossing my arms. "What _exactly _are we doing then?"

"We are going hiking." _What?! _

"Excuse me! You just said we _weren't_ going hiking and now you're saying we _are_? What's wrong with you?" I glowered at him, my eyes slits, my hands balled up in fists. No way in hell am I going _hiking._ He continued to smirk at me much to my displeasure. If he knew what was good for him he would be shrinking away from my anger and promising to take me to a nice French restaurant where there is _heating _and _flat surfaces. _

"No, I said we weren't using the trail." A huge crooked grin formed on his face. _Oh, he just thinks he is so clever doesn't he? Well I've got news for you buddy, you can't hike without a trail not unless you want to… _My eyes got so wide I think they were visible from space as the realization hit me. He expected me to go hiking through the woods _without a trail! _

"Uh-uh. No way, I am not going, you can't make me. We could get lost, we could get eaten by an irritable grizzly bear, we could _die._" I knew I was being melodramatic, but I couldn't help it. I needed to get out of this and I needed to get out of this _fast. _

Edward's musical laugh filled the car. If I weren't so angry I would've smiled at the gorgeous sound. "Don't worry Bella I won't let anything happen to you. I have hiked this path a million times, you can probably see my footprints engraved in the ground. We won't get lost and we certainly won't get eaten by an _irritable grizzly." _He laughed again, his hands gripping the sides of his stomach.

I couldn't help but join in, the laughter was contagious and even I had to admit the irritable grizzly bear was really outrageous.

"Fine. We won't get eaten alive, but I'm still not going," I said finally after I managed to catch my breath. I crossed my arms and dared him with my eyes to contradict me. Being a lawyer and therefore an _idiot _he argued.

"Please, Bella? I would really love to share this place with you. You're the first person I've ever wanted to show it to. No one else I know has ever seen it." His eyes smoldered and I felt my resolve weaken a little, but I wasn't about to give in so easily.

"Hmph, there is only one problem with this little plan of yours, _Edward," _I tried to glare at him to make him think I was still as set against going as I had been before, "I am clumsier then an ox, I would never survive hiking _without a trail." _I empathized each word, trying to make Edward see reason.

"I would never let you fall," I rolled my eyes, _like it is even possible for him to catch me every single time I start to fall_. "Don't you trust me, Bella?"

I sighed and clenched my jaw. Of course he says the one thing that will make me go. The truth was I did trust him, probably more than I trusted Alice or Rose or even my dad Charlie. I knew deep down he would never let anything happen to me. I sighed again, opening my eyes to look into his deep green orbs, "if I so much as get a scrape, you are going to be forced on _so _many shopping trips…" I threatened knowing that I would probably hate the shopping as much as he did, but not being able to think of anything else to threaten him with.

He smiled so big that I started to be glad that I had given in. That was until he pulled me out of the car.

I groaned as I tripped over my own feet, my face would have met those gorgeous leaves I was thinking about before if it had not been for the strong arms that caught me mere seconds before I collided with the ground.

Edward pulled me up, keeping his arms locked around my waist.

"This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?" He smiled that brilliant crooked grin at me, his eyes alight with amusement.

"You can still back out you know. I hear that there is a new movie out called Twilight that is supposed to be really good, not to mention it is in a safe, heated building." I batted my eyes for extra effect, _please, please, please, please! _

"Hmm, as _great _as that sounds I think I'll stick with the original plan," I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his arms crossing my own arms in the process.

I stomped my foot in protest, "fine! Lead the way then, big shot."

"My pleasure," without waiting for my approval he took my hand and gently led me to an opening in the trees opposite the trail. "Now, you're going to have to watch your step there are lots of branches and tree roots for you to trip over through here." I grunted, not willing to grace him with the actual sound of my voice.

We walked in silence for what felt like hours. Every once in a while I would start to fall, but Edward kept his promise and didn't let me fall flat on my face. Part of me had to admit that I was having a little fun, not that I would ever admit it out loud. In fact, I hadn't said one word since we left Edwards car, I absolutely refused to give him the pleasure of a pleasant conversation when he was forcing me on the escapade. Unfortunately, I was going to have to say something soon because I had a feeling we were lost. We had, after all, been trudging through the woods for hours and we hadn't reached any destination yet.

I huffed, debating whether to say something or not. After I started to fall again I decided that I should say something if we were lost we would need to work together to get out of here. "Are we there yet?" I asked in a whiny voice, feeling like a five year old I blushed and looked down at my feet barely avoiding tripping over yet another tree root.

"Almost, by my calculations we've been hiking for about four and a half miles now so it should only be about another half a mile." _What?! Five miles? You have got to be kidding me._

"_Five _miles?! Are you joking?" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. Or glare would be the better word I guess.

"Nope, not joking." He just smiled at me and motioned for me to keep going. I huffed and stomped in the direction he was pointing. "Usually I can make the trip in about an hour, I'm a little shocked that you hike this slowly." He chuckled and I heard him continue to trek behind me keeping a close distance in case I started to fall again.

"Well, _excuse _me for being careful not to fall and break my neck." I growled… wait I growled? _Oh, god I actually growled at him, he must think I am an idiot. _

He just chuckled, not commenting on my use of animal sounds thank god. "You know I wouldn't let you break your neck and it wouldn't kill you to go a little faster." He gave me a playful shove. Oh so I'm going to slow for you? I'll show you slow. I deliberately slowed down; at this point a sloth would be moving faster than I was.

"This fast enough for you, _Edward?" _I sneered his name, glancing back and winking playfully.

"Not quite, if you keep moving like that we will be in the next millennium by the time we get to the meadow."

"Ohh, do you think they'll have unfrozen Walt Disney?" I heard that musical laugh and I couldn't help but laugh along with it. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. _Just as I thought it I felt my knees give out from under me. For a second I thought I had fallen again until I felt the glorious arms constricting around me. "Edward! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant." I wiggled around in his arms, trying to find a way down.

"No, you're taking too long and besides we are almost there. Now stop squirming or I will drop you and this time you will fall flat on your face." I huffed and crossed my arms, making sure my elbow was in his gut. _He ought to be uncomfortable right now. Honestly picking me up does he have no respect for personal space. _

"You are so cute when you pout Bella," Edward chuckled again his sculpted, muscular, manly chest vibrating against me. _Maybe I could just run my hands along it… discreetly of course. _"We're here, Bella." That beautiful voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked into those shining green eyes, transfixed by his otherworldly beauty. "Bella? Did you hear me? We're here." My head snapped away from his as I registered what his words meant. His oasis, the place he wanted to show me so badly.

I gasped as I took in the meadow. It matched Edward in his beauty. Perfectly circular, with colorful leaves scattered on the ground, the sun shone directly above giving the whole space a glow that made it seem alive.

In the back of my mind I registered Edward putting me down. I walked around the edges taking it in from every angle. There are no words that could describe the place sufficiently, it surpassed even the most complimentary of them.

I reached Edward again where he stood stock still watching me take it in. "Edward… it's beautiful."

I heard him let out a sigh of relief and distantly I wondered if he had thought I wouldn't like it. "How in the world did you find this place?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember, I'm pretty sure that nobody else knows about it though." I grabbed his hand and brought him to the center of paradise. "You really like it?"

"It's amazing, how could I not?" I smiled and lay down in the grass staring up at the bright blue sky. I felt him lay down next to me and smiled, closing my eyes and basking in the sun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella?" A beautiful whisper called my name, sending shivers down my spine. "Bella, you have to wake up now." I groaned and rolled onto my side.

"Five more minutes, Alice." I waved my hand and reached down for my quilt to pull it over my head only to have it come back empty. I jerked up feeling the air around me. "What in the world?" I took in my surroundings, that is when it clicked, _the meadow… Edward. _Only I wasn't in the meadow, I was in Edwards's car. "Edward? How did I get here?"

I heard his musical chuckle and immediately warmed to his presence. "You fell asleep so after about an hour or so I carried you back down to the car. You are a very sound sleeper, might I add."

"You _carried _me for five miles?!" My mouth hung open in shock.

"Yes, it wasn't hard at all actually. In fact I might even go as far to say that it was easier then hiking with you awake. It was faster anyway." He smirked his eyes once again glistening with… what was that? Happiness?

"Hmph," I crossed my arms and stared out the windshield pretending to be mad.

"Don't be mad Bella. I would've woken you up, but it was so entertaining listening to you talk in your sleep." I froze, blood rushing up to my cheeks. Of course I knew I talked in my sleep, Alice and Rose teased me relentlessly about it.

Gulping I had to ask, "What did I say?"

"Well, you said something about a Renee and something like 'Emmett, you are so beefy'" he laughed so hard at that that I swear I felt the car shake.

"Anything else?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no. _

"Well you might have said my name once or twice…" he looked away blushing himself, "or ten times." He added under his breath obviously not wanting me to hear.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Why did I have to keep embarrassing myself in front of him? I think I'm cursed.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. If I sleep talked I would probably say your name a lot too." He brushed a stray hair behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Uh-huh, sure."

I kept my head down, my hands fidgeting on my lap. I reminded myself that Edward didn't want to be anything more than friends right now so I should stop obsessing over him. I sighed, why did he have to be my lawyer? Why couldn't we have met under different circumstances? I sighed and finally looked up. The first thing I noticed was the time.

"Whoa! It's 6:30 already? You have to get me back to my apartment before Rose and Alice go crazy. They will already be mad at me for not giving them enough time to make me over like a Barbie doll for the party."

"We're almost there, I hope you don't mind I used your cell phone to call Alice and get your address. You're right she _is _mad, but not at you, I on the other hand am going to have a major pixie lecture when we reach your apartment." I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I glanced around, noticing the familiar buildings for the first time. How long was I out anyway?"

"Oh, about three and a half hours I'd say." I groaned, a lot could be said in three and a half hours.

"Great," I put my head in my hands again, this time though I felt another hand reach over and rub circles on my back. It felt really good and unthinkingly I leaned into the hand, a small moan leaving my lips.

We stayed like that for another ten minutes; me with my head in my hands, Edward rubbing my back, until I felt the car stop, "you're home." I looked up at the familiar building and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Edward would have to go now and even though he would be back in an hour I felt the loss like a ton of bricks.

"Okay, thanks for the afternoon Edward. I had a lot of fun." I looked at his green eyes one more time before stepping out of the car. "Maybe we can go up to the meadow again some time."

I heard him gasp, "You mean you would be willing to hike five miles again?" He asked in fake astonishment.

"Nope, you'd have to carry me." I winked and walked away from his shocked stare into the building. Already yearning for when I would see Edward again. Screw the case, I really, really like this guy and I'm going to make him like me too.

**Wow, super long chapter, you know what this means! You owe me lots and lots of reviews. Also, a little side note, I am looking for some good fanfics to read if you know of a good one please tell me (and if anyone wants me to read their fanfic and tell them what I think I would be happy to do that too!)**


	10. Shock and Awe Part 1

**Muahahaha! None of you have caught onto my evil plan for the party. Trust me it will make you SCREAM! All of you except one have received a Jacob snowman the exception being I Have Cullenism who now has a SETH shaped snowman. Seth is better than Jacob so I Have Cullenism GOOD CHOICE! On with the shocking and thrilling tale of the PARTY! **

**(Oh and just so you know this is going to bounce from one POV to another and I might split the party into two chapters, but don't worry this one will be plenty long)**

**BPOV**

"Alice? Rose? I'm home!" I called out to my friends as I entered our apartment. Of course the one time I really needed them they were nowhere to be found. "Al?"

Before I had a chance to brace myself I was tackled to the ground by the insane pixie. "What happened? Tell me _everything! _You and Edward look so cute together. Did you kiss? Are you guys going out now? TELL ME!"

"Alice, I want to know as much as you do, but hon I think you're suffocating her a bit." Rosalie appeared behind Alice, who was in fact blocking my air, smiling. I could feel my face starting to get red as I struggled to breathe. Finally Alice got off me pouting slightly.

"Thanks Rose, you're a life saver. Literally apparently." Rosalie laughed, but Alice just got more sullen. "Okay, so you want to know what happened?" I asked in hopes of cheering her up. Depressed pixie was well depressing.

"YES!" Immediately perking up, she moved to sit down on the edge of the couch.

"I will tell you under one condition." I knew they'd help me get ready anyway, but I might as well use the story as leverage anyway.

"Anything," Alice chirped. God, she is so hyper sometimes.

"Hang on, Alice. Don't go dragging me into something gross or embarrassing or difficult or…"

"Rose, this is _Bella _who's asking, not Emmett." I laughed; Emmett had definitely made Rosalie more cautious when accepting dares and favors. I swear some of the things he made her do. I shivered, I don't ever want to go there.

"True, okay Bella what do you want?" That's Rosalie for you always straight-forward; cut to the chase, no bull shit allowed Rose.

"Help me get ready for the party so I can look mega fabulous and completely blow Edward away." I smiled at their expressions—complete and utter shock. "Please." I added for effect.

"OF COURSE!" They screamed together, clapping their hands gleefully and dragging me to the bathroom.

_Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?_

**APOV**

"So after he made you hike for five miles, without telling you ahead of time so you could at least prepare, what happened?" I asked while curling Bella's hair so it came down in waves on her shoulders. I was so happy for her, finding Edward, but honestly that boy needed to grow some common sense! Picking a case over a relationship with Bella? I'm going to have to "talk" to him about that (aka yell). And then making her hike five miles without a trail? This guy obviously didn't have much girl experience.

"Well, the meadow Alice was absolutely beautiful. I swear it was _better _than a fairytale. It was totally worth the trip up and he did keep his promise. I didn't fall on my face _once_."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to see this meadow, it must be something special if you love it so much." I finished her hair and began pulling half of it up away from her face and put it in a ballerina bun at the top of her crown leaving the rest of the curls down. She looked amazing if I do say so myself.

"And technically Bella, since he won the bet you won't get to go shopping anytime soon, that's a down side right there." Rosalie came into the bathroom carrying Bella's outfit for the night. _Edward is going to _die _when he sees her in that! _

"That's hardly a problem with me." I rolled my eyes, for some reason Bella didn't like shopping. It was insane! How can anyone _not _like shopping? It's just—insane!

"You are so strange Bella," I turned her so that she was facing me head on, "So you got to the meadow then…?"

"Well, right before we reached the meadow he picked me up and carried me because I was going 'too slow'. Honestly I have never seen anything so beautiful, it was amazing. Anyway after we got there we laid down together and… I fell asleep. Next thing I know I'm in the car driving here. He carried me the entire five miles back while I slept." A smile overtook her face and I knew that even though she would never admit it that had totally made her swoon.

"That is so…romantic." Rose fanned herself behind me, "Seriously movie worthy."

"Totally. Edward sounds like quite the catch Bells. No way are we going to let you let this one get away." I took one step back and looked Bella over. She was going to blow him out of the water. "Now, go get changed, I'm done with you."

**EPOV **

I walked up the steps to Bella's apartment. When I had gotten home I had changed so that now I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button up collared shirt, not tucked in of course. After stopping at the grocery store for a bouquet of flowers for each Alice, Bella and Rosalie I had set out come here. I was fifteen minutes early and was trying to slow myself down hence taking the stairs.

Unfortunately taking the stairs only takes so much time and sooner than I had anticipated I was standing in front of apartment 23. I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt.

Ever since I had heard Bella sigh my name in her sleep I had been regretting my decision and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out. I really just want to hold Bella in my arms and feel her lips under mine. I groaned a problem starting to grow in my jeans.

Maybe I should just recommend the case to somebody else who I know will take good care of her. I mean is it really worth postponing the relationship for a silly trial? If it means I'll make her safe again then yes. If he ever hurt her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Holding out my fist I knocked on the door. Muffled shouting came from behind the door and I could barely make out Alice say, "Bella! Get the door! Rose and I are still getting ready…" and then nothing I think I heard something about "making us help you…"

Weird.

Before I could decipher more my angel opened the door. _Wait… my angel? _She looked absolutely stunning wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt that showed off her curves perfectly. Even though I barely knew her I knew this wasn't the sort of thing she usually wore. _Is she wearing that… for me? _

"Bella," I grinned like an idiot holding out the bouquet of freesias. "You look amazing." My problem grew as I took in her red stilettos… Rosalie had definitely picked those out.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she stepped aside giving me my first glance of her apartment. It screamed Alice with a modern-chic look. The first room, the one I was in, had a red leather couch and a plasma TV, right now the coffee tables, yes plural, had chips, dip, beer and soda and some mini cookies and cheese stacked on them.

"Alice does realize this is a relatively small party and that probably won't all get eaten right?" I raised my eyebrows to the brunette who was still standing by the door blushing at the flowers.

"Yes, it _will _be all eaten. I don't care if you have to stuff your face and puke later you _will _eat it all." Alice appeared in a black mini dress and flats. She put her hands on her hips and stared me down. "I have a bone to pick with you! Bells, Rose needs you in the bathroom."

"Okay," Bella scampered over to the bathroom, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder.

"What do you need, Alice?" I extended my arm with her bouquet of flowers, Lily's, to her. She smiled and accepted them graciously taking a whiff as she turned and walked toward what I assumed was the kitchen door.

"Well, _Edward, _I would just like to know why in the world you picked a _case _over _Bella_. Do you not realize what a catch she is? Are you blind? Are you gay because we would totally understand? Are you a workaholic? Do you just not like Bella?" I put a hand up to stop her questions. So, this is why she wanted to talk to me, she thought I was rejecting Bella.

"I really, really like Bella, but that's why I chose to do the case _first. _I need to make sure she's safe and the only way to do that is to put that Newton creep in jail and I don't trust anyone else with such an important job. I can't be selfish right now. I would love to just forget Bella's safety if it meant I could be with her, but I would hate myself if I did. I can't be selfish right now not while she is in any kind of danger." Just saying it reinforced it in my mind. I needed to be Bella's lawyer right now. A purely professional relationship for now anyway.

"That is… the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" I stepped back, taken aback by her aggressiveness. Doesn't she care about Bella's safety? "What about what Bella wants? She's a big girl you know, she can take care of herself. Did you even ask her what she wanted? _NO! _I know you didn't because she told me everything that happened this afternoon. By the way, hiking? For five miles? Are you crazy?"

"Don't forget to breathe during this little rant of yours Alice. I suppose you're right about talking to her about it and asking what she wants, but I still don't think I'd be able to not be her lawyer for this case it's just too important. But I will talk to her about it, okay?" She nodded, smiling at a job well done. I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm. _Wow she's stronger than she looks…_

"Don't hurt her, okay? It's taken a lot for her to come out of her shell and she doesn't need to be shot down. So if you hurt her I _will _hurt you." She smiled sweetly again, giving the illusion of innocence and turned away leaving me with my mouth gaping. _That girl is _strange.

**EmPOV**

Together Jasper and I walked up to the girl's apartment. I can't believe how lucky I got when I met Rosalie. There couldn't be a woman who was any more beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and just perfect in every single way. We fit together perfectly—and not just personality wise. I waggled my eyebrows earning me a weird look from Jasper.

"Do I even _want _to know what you're thinking about Emmett?" I shook my head, why he even had to ask was beyond me.

"Of course not Jazzy, unless you want an earful of how beautiful Rosalie looked last night when she wa—"

"Not listening, not listening," he plugged his ears and did a weird little dance… like a kid who's about to wet his pants.

"Calm down Jazzy, if you didn't want any X-rated info you could've just _told _me," I punched him on the arm tauntingly. "No need to have an accident."

He gagged, shaking his head from side to side, "Honestly I don't know why I talk to you, Emmett."

"Because you love me Jazzy, you can try to deny it, but I make you laugh," I grinned happily, I knew it was true.

"I do _not _love you Emmett, and if you call me Jazzy one more time I will _pummel _you," I pouted like a three year old. One of my favorite ways to get what I want, works every time.

"But Jazzy! I'm your _bestest _friend." _Hahahahahahahahahaha._

"Whatever Emmett," he rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank god, we're here."

I turned and realized that yes we had in fact reached apartment 23. "YAY!" I knocked on the door heavily. "Rosie, babe! Open up!" I screamed through the door, practically jumping up and down in excitement. _I can't believe Rosalie has this sort of power over me… _

The door opened just as I was about to knock it down in impatience. Bella's lawyer, Edward stood there laughing madly at the sight of me and Jasper. I was currently bouncing on my toes, trying to get a look at Rosalie over Edwards shoulder and when I stole a glance at Jasper I noticed he had his eyes closed and was leaning in the door frame in agitation. _Uh-oh, guess I went a little too far, Alice is the only one who'll be able to calm him down now._

"Alice, Jasper needs some consoling," I yelled over pretty boys shoulder. I looked at Edward again, this time taking in his appearance. He stood holding one bouquet of flowers looking like he was dying of laughter. "OH! Are those for me? You shouldn't have." This just made him laugh harder. _Finally a guy who understands my sense of humor. _

"Nope, actually they're for your girlfriend, if she would ever come out of her room." _What?! This idiot is trying to hit on Rose? I'll kill him. _My mood blackened so fast, you'd think I was bipolar.

"What?! Why are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?!" My hands balled into fists at my sides. I could take on this twerp anytime. My Rosalie was gorgeous so naturally guys were always trying to pick her up, but I still felt a surge of jealousy every time it happened.

"Chill out man. I'm not hitting on her. I got a bouquet for Alice and Bella too." He held up his hands in a surrender gesture. I didn't fail to notice the way he said Bella's name, as if she was the most precious, beautiful thing in the world. I grinned.

"Aw, okay. But man, don't do that again, you'll make the rest of us look bad." I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett! Stop bruising Edward," I glanced at him again and noticed he was rubbing his shoulder. _Oops guess I hit a little too hard. _"And come here and help me with my dress, I can't get it zipped up all the way." Rosalie called from her bedroom. How she knew that I had hurt Edward was beyond me.

"Why do you want to zip it _up?" _I waggled my eyebrows at Edward and went to help my girlfriend. Bella passed me on my way in. _Dang, she looks hot. _"Bella," I nodded my head making her giggle and blush. _I swear that girl is redder than Ronald McDonald's hair._

**NPOV **

I walked up the stairs, trying to think of how I would get into the apartment unnoticed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I walked down the hall of the second floor hoping I had the right number. 23, right?

Just as I turned the corner of the 20's hall I noticed a guy getting off of the elevator. He had blond hair and blue eyes. _He's kind of cute… in a puppy-dog way anyways. _

I glanced at the doors closest to me; the one on the left was number 29 the one on the right 28. The blond guy looked both ways, when he saw me he grinned and walked over to me. _He looks kind of familiar… _

"Renesmee!" Aw, crap, he knows me, who _is _he? I searched my mind trying to fit a name to the face. "Are you here to see Bella, too?" So he knows _her _figures. For some reason all the cute guys like her… like Jake… I recalled the feeling of having his lips on mine and was immediately lost in my own world. I don't know how that happened… one minute we're following Bella to a table the next our hands brush and we're… kissing. "Renesmee?" I snapped back to reality. The blond guy was now directly in front of me waving a hand in front of my face. _That's annoying. _

"Oh, yes. Actually I'm not really here to see Bella. She's uh… throwing a party with her roommates, Alice and Rosalie; I'm not supposed to be here though. I'm sorta crashing." I didn't tell him the whole truth because I knew that if I told him I was here to see Jake he would tell Bella right away and I wouldn't get a chance to see him.

"I see, well I'm sure Bella won't mind. The more the merrier they say." His face was growing purple and I think he was getting mad. "Do you know is she with anyone, say a certain Jacob Black?" My stomach turned, maybe that's why she forbade Jake to see me… she likes him herself. Well, I'll show her, I'll get him anyway. Plus, doesn't she like that Edward guy too?

"Not Jake, but I think she's with Edward now." I chewed my lip, she better not be with Jake… "But I think Jake is here, they are friends after all…" This blond guy was getting angrier by the second… Uh-oh is he a psycho ex-boyfriend or something. "Um, I should probably get going."

"Hang on, Ness, you probably don't remember because it was so long ago, but I'm Bella's boyfriend from back in Forks. We were high school sweethearts and she moved here with those slutty roommates of her and now I don't know who she is anymore. She's been cheating on me with guy after guy. That Jacob and now Edward and who knows who else. I would really appreciate it if you would give her a message for me. Can you do that Ness?" He sounded so sure and _hurt, _why would Bella hurt him like this? And she had cheated with _Jake? _Anger and jealously flamed inside me. We'll show her, I can help Blond Guy and he can help me. I'm going to make Bella as hurt as I am right now.

"Actually, I have a better idea. How about we give Bella a taste of her own medicine? I can help you make her jealous and realize what a great guy she has and how she's throwing it all away. Are you game?" I grinned at my plan. They would never see it coming.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" His eyes were questioning, but there was also an eagerness there. He would go along with the plan, I was sure of it.

I stepped forward and whispered what was going to happen in his ear.

"I'm in." He stuck out his hand and I mimicked the motion. "It's nice doing business with you Nessie."

"You, too…" I grinned, I can't wait to see Bella's face.

**What's the plan? You'll have to wait till the next installment of this chapter to find out… Any guesses anyone? Are you shocked? Are you disgusted? You should be… Reviews make me write faster. SMILE. **


	11. Shock and Awe Part 2

**Stop worrying this story isn't going to be discontinued. I was never planning on discontinuing this one, even if it didn't get enough votes; I'm too far into the story to stop now. I'm hoping to finish the story by the end of my winter break so expect multiple chapters a day (possibly). Anyways here is the second installment of Shock and Awe.**

**NPOV**

"_I'm in." He stuck out his hand and I mimicked the motion. "It's nice doing business with you Nessie." _

"_You, too…" I grinned; I can't wait to see Bella's face. _

Okay, now for the hard part, getting into the apartment unnoticed. Honestly this is the only part of the plan that will be remotely difficult the rest will go off without a hitch if Blond Guy and I do it right. I motioned for Blond Guy to come closer as I reached Apartment 23.

"Do you have any idea how to get in here without being seen?" I kept my voice down, I don't know how thick these walls are and if they heard us everything would be ruined now.

"Well, the door _is _open." I glanced back at the door and realized in shock that it was indeed wide open. _How did I miss that? _I scurried to the other side of the door, hoping to god no one was looking out into the hallway. I put a finger up to my lips and made a shush noise at Blond Guy. I know that it was sort of obvious that we needed to be quiet, but Blond Guy didn't look like a very bright person.

I ignored him as he rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath I stuck my head in the opening of the door and looked in the room. _Please no one see me, please no one see me. _I looked around at the food-filled living room and realized it was completely empty.

_Where are they?_

**BPOV**

"Hey! I need all of you in the kitchen! Now!" Our little prima ballerina called from our small kitchen. _How are we all going to fit in the kitchen together? _When I had first come to look at the apartment I didn't think I'd be able to survive with such a tiny kitchen, I mean how was I to cook? But then I met Alice and I knew right away that she would be the perfect roommate. "Are you coming yet?" I rolled my eyes. _Oh, how wrong I was. _

"Shall we?" Edward appeared at my elbow holding out his hand. _Could he be cornier? _I laughed silently in my head and took his hand.

"We shall," I imitated his corny language earning a laugh from him.

"Jasper, make sure you close the door." Edward called over his shoulder at Jazz who was still leaning on the doorjamb trying to compose himself.

"Wow, Emmett must have really done a number on him," I laughed just thinking about what he might've done was hilarious.

"No doubt about that, do you think he'll be all right?" I looked over at the bronze haired beauty next to be. He looked so concerned and worried, it was hilarious.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "He'll be fine, give Alice ten seconds with him and he'll be his old self in no time. Now let's go before we get murdered."

"Too late," Alice stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands on her hips glaring openly at me and Edward.

"I ask for one thing, for you to come here and you can't seem to do it can you?" I started to answer, but she cut me off, "_No _you can't instead you're standing out here flirting whilst I struggle to try to get the candles from the above the fridge." I couldn't help it I had to laugh at that. I could just imagine Alice standing on her tip toes and jumping up and down trying to get the candles.

"That is _hilarious," _I laughed again, earning a glare from my adorably short roommate.

"I'll get the candles for you, Alice," the suck up flashed me a smile before turning to enter the kitchen giving me a magnificent view of his backside.

"Stop staring at Edward's ass Bella," I blushed crimson as I turned to glare at Alice; the little traitor was beaming up at me. I didn't get why she was so smug until I heard Edward chuckle. _I am going to kill that girl one of these days. _

"Where's Jasper?" I pointed behind me to the still slightly slumped form that was our strangely sensitive friend. "Emmett said something to him."

"Oh, gosh dude it; I'm going to kick that guy's booty one of these days." I laughed only Alice could sound threatening using that language.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice walked over to the door sounding both concerned and a little exasperated.

I smiled at the two of them; they really were perfect for each other. I sighed, if only I could find that. I should go check on Edward; he's taking an awfully long time for getting candles.

I walked over and pushed the door open only to see Edward standing on a chair his head inside one of the cabinets. His shirt had rode up a little showing some of his perfect back. I froze and just stared at his beautiful body.

"Enjoying the show, Bella?" I jumped up a mile, Emmett let out a great booming laugh. _What is with all of my friends ratting me out today? _

"Emmett! You scared the hell out of me!" Edward looked down at us making me blush again. I hid my face behind my hair and diverted my gaze.

Both Edward and Emmett started laughing which only made me blush more. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, we all have naughty thoughts every once and a while." Emmett laughed harder at his comment. I turned to glare menacingly at him and punched him on the arm, hard. I think I might have bruised my knuckles.

"Ugh! Why do you have to have such hard arms Emmett? That hurt," I whined holding my hand. Emmett just laughed more and left the room, to go and find Rose I'm sure.

"Are you okay?" I turned back to Edward who was leaning against the counter looking slightly smug.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I muttered still holding my injured hand.

"Looks like you hit him pretty hard," he stepped forward and took my hand gently in his making my heart go a hundred miles an hour.

"Yeah and I ended up hurting myself. Go Bella!" I rolled my eyes, sarcasm etched in every word.

"We should get you a new punching bag, maybe one that is a little softer," he chuckled to himself, still examining my hand. "I think you'll be alright, just some bruising. Next time why don't you find a crowbar or something?" I laughed as I imagined me hitting Emmett with a crowbar, in my imagination the crowbar broke. _Like superman! _

"Yeah, but he'd probably just break the crowbar too." Emmett's booming laugh sounded again, making me jump _again. _

"You sure are jumpy today, aren't you?" I just growled in response, not exactly ecstatic about being picked on.

"Okay, everybody in the kitchen! I have a surprise for you!" Alice chirped again from the main room. _She must have finally gotten Jasper calmed down. _

Edward and I squeezed into one corner to allow everyone else room. His hand grazed my thigh sending shivers down my spine. Once the six of us were in the kitchen, Alice started.

"Okay, so I have something I need to tell you all, I—"

"Emmett! That's my foot!" Rosalie interrupted Alice complaining about our resident giant stepping on her foot.

"Sorry, babe," Emmett bellowed, picking up the tall goddess he set her back on his feet holding her body to his.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have a surprise." Insert Alice glare here, "I—hey wait, where's Jacob?"

I looked around, where was Jake? I hadn't even noticed he wasn't here.

Just as I was about to say something, I heard a crash from the bedrooms.

"That'll be Jake," I rolled my eyes; Jake was almost as clumsy as me sometimes and had probably broken ten vases of mine. "I wonder what he's doing in the bedrooms." I glanced around at my friends, trying to see if they knew. They all shook their heads looking confused. "Oh, well I guess we'll find out."

"Jake!" I called out, I heard another crash and this time I realized it was coming from my room. _What in the world? _"What are you doing back here?"

**NPOV **

"Okay, come on, hurry up, they aren't here. This may be our only chance to get to the bedroom." I grabbed Blond Guy's hand and pulled him with me to the first door. It was closed but there was a light on I pressed my ear to the door.

"Emmett! That's my foot!" I snickered, yup they were in there. I beckoned BlondGuy again and went to the next door. This one was dark and when I pressed my ear to the door again, it was quiet. I closed my eyes and opened it, hurrying in with Blond Guy right behind me.

"Okay, you remember the plan? Cause we should start now." I glanced around the room. It looked like Bella's bedroom; it had the same bedding she used back in Forks. I looked around for something that would make a lot of noise and saw an empty vase on the dresser. _Perfect. _

Without even waiting for Blond Guy's approval-- _what does he matter he's only a pawn? _– I picked it up and threw it at the opposite wall. I took another look around and noticed a picture of Bella and I from Forks on her wall. _Maybe this is wrong. _

"Jake!" I heard that bitch call. _Damn her stealing Jake from me. _I took the picture off the wall and threw it like I did the vase. I grabbed Blond Guy quickly, pulling him toward me.

The second his lips touched mine I was completely grossed out. _No wonder Bella was cheating on him, ugh he is an awful kisser. Nothing like Jacob was. _

I heard the door open, let her get an eyeful of this. The little weasel gave a squeal of surprise. _It's working! _I felt like jumping up and down I was so elated. Unfortunately Blond Guy saw this as a reaction to his kissing and he began groping me. _Groping me! _I bent backwards trying to send the message that that was not okay. _We should have gone over some ground rules here. _

**BPOV**

Oh, my god. This is not happening. I can't believe this! That little pervert is touching her! Did she just… moan?

**EPOV**

I can't believe he came here and now he's doing _that, _I'm calling in for his arrest. I am going to make sure I win this case… for Bella.

**APOV**

That is just gross. I can't believe he's violating her like that… Why the hell isn't she stopping him?

**RPOV**

My eyes!! Poor Bella this must really suck for her… wow I can't believe she can bend like that. I'm going to have to try that tonight.

**JPOV**

I ran away from that god awful scene to the bathroom, barely making it in time to puke in the toilet._ I. Am. Scarred. For. Life._

**EmPOV**

Should I try to get him off of her? Whoa. Look at her bend. I'll have to ask Rose if she can do that later.

**JakePOV**

I walked into the apartment late, closing the door behind me. I expected to be immediately be bombarded with a lecture from Alice, but when I walked in I found the apartment void of people.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, they must be in the bedrooms. I walked back, they were all there except Jasper just standing by the door gawking. "Guys, what's going on?" I pushed through Emmett—not an easy task let me tell you—and Edward to stand by Bella who looked frozen solid.

I followed her gaze into the room. I noticed broken glass all over the carpet—that's not good. Then I looked up and saw them. Renesmee stood in the arms of Bella's stalker, making out with him. My heart stopped—how could she do that? With him of all people?!

"Oh, Jake no, don't…" I felt Bella's hand on my arm and heard her voice, but I didn't register anything. I just stared at the girl who I had thought might be my soul mate. My knees gave out under me and I sunk to the floor. This cannot be happening.

"Alright, shows over," Emmett and Alice walked forward and pulled Mike off of her. Edward had pulled out a cell phone and was shouting loudly to some unknown person. The entire time my eyes never left Nessie who was staring at Bella looking smug not even registering me yet.

"So. How does it feel Bella? Being betrayed?" Her eyes never left Bella and mine never left hers.

"What are you talking about Nessie?" Bella stepped forward, her arms crossing over her chest.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your _boyfriend? _Blond guy here told me about how after you had moved here, you started cheating on him, with _Jake _and now Edward." Nessie's accusations flew at Bella making her face flush.

"Renesmee _that _isn't my boyfriend, he has never been my boyfriend and he will never be my boyfriend. He is the _stalker _who threatened to _kill _Jake simply because I went to lunch with him." Ness's face paled.

"What? But he said that—"

"What he told you was shit Nessie! Why do you think Edward is my lawyer? He's handling my case against him, Mike Newton." Recognition flashed across her face.

"No! Not Newton! But isn't that the guy who used to follow you around in high school? The one you were always complaining about?" Bella nodded. Disgust clouded Ness's features and she stared at Newton again this time as if looking for something.

"Oh, my god. How did I not see it?"

A hand grabbed me from behind pulling me up. "Come on Jake, you should sit down." I didn't even care who was carrying me, I just followed.

**NPOV**

My head snapped back to the doorway, noticing Jake for the first time. He looked awful, like he had just been told his entire family had died in a plane crash. Including his dog. Edward pulled him over to a couch and set him down. The only thing on his face was shock and misery.

_Oh no what have I done? _I started to walk over to him, but Bella grabbed my arm.

"Hang on; I'm not done with you yet. How did you even get here?" I ignored her and pulled my arm back.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry okay? I made a mistake. Now can I please go apologize to Jake?"

"No, you may not. You cannot talk to him, not after this stunt. Now come on I'm taking you home. And don't think I'm not calling your mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Please Bella, can't I speak to him?" I tried to go over to him again, but like last time she restrained me.

"No, now come on." I looked around miserably.

"Fine!" I stomped off and ran out of the apartment. Tears blinding me, _could I have been any more stupid? _

**EPOV**

The police were on their way to arrest Mike, he had violated his restraining order and a little girl. There was no way I was going to let him walk free.

Bella and Renesmee had left, Bella taking her home. Nessie had run out in a storm and Bella had followed shortly after, yelling over her shoulder that she'd be right back.

Alice was with Jasper in the bathroom. He had puked apparently and they were cleaning up.

Rose and Emmett stood on either side of Mike, both glaring openly. Strangely enough, Emmett wasn't the one inflicting bodily harm to Mike. I would hate to know how much those heels hurt. The guy's feet are probably broken, not that I mind.

"Remind me never to get on Rosalie's bad side," Jake chuckled lightly. It was the first reaction I had gotten out of him since he had gone into shock. I was pretty sure that was what had happened I couldn't be sure obviously, but I had read a lot about the signs of shock.

"Police department," a knock came from the door. I went to open it and saw two uniformed men. Both looked very young and inexperienced. I frowned, the last thing I need is for Newton to weasel his way out of custody.

"Hello, the man in the bedroom, has violated a restriction order and needs to be arrested." I stepped aside, allowing them entry into the house.

"Okay, will anyone be accompanying us to the jail?"

"Yes, I will, I just have to stop by my office to get a few things." I paused trying to think of what I would need, only to look up at their confused faces, "I'm the victim's lawyer and I'd like to ask the boy some questions." They nodded.

"Okay," they went into the room to grab Newton. It was a show of how inexperienced they were that they didn't ask any more questions. Technically you are supposed to see the restraining order before you arrest the guy. Plus they weren't even reading him his rights.

_What kind of police officers are these? _

**There it is Shock and Awe part two I hope you liked it. If you are not shocked, disgusted or otherwise appalled I am shocked at **_**you. **_

**Next chapter: we will be meeting **_**Mike's **_**lawyer. Any guesses who it is? **

**Side note: I think I'm going to delete the author's notes chapters, and I'm not sure if you get an alert for that or not so if you do. Don't worry just cutting out the unnecessary blah. **


	12. To call or not to call

**I know I said I was discontinuing this story, but I think I'm going to continue it. I feel I owe an explanation to you guys for why I discontinued all of my stories. Recently someone close to me died, it was unexpected and came as a complete shock to me. Obviously I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, so don't expect frequent updates. I will try my hardest to keep this story and one other one, Comfortable in Your Own Skin, going. **

**EPOV**

"_Okay," they went into the room to grab Newton. It was a show of how inexperienced they were that they didn't ask any more questions. Technically you are supposed to see the restraining order before you arrest the guy. Plus they weren't even reading him his rights. _

_What kind of police officers are these? _

"All right, than… let's go." I said standing aside to let them through.

"Wait!" Alice came sprinting out of the bathroom, her face flushed.

"What is it, Alice?" I was growing impatient; I couldn't wait to start questioning this idiot.

"Well, I was just going to say--," she paused looking at the police officer on Mike's left. "Hey! You're that officer who pulled me and Bella over when we were on our way to Edward's office." She snapped her finger three times, "umm Ted?"

"Tyler," the guy growled dejectedly. "You never called me."

"Well of course not, you acted like an idiot, plus I have a boyfriend."

"Wait, you gave her your phone number? After you pulled her over?" The guy nodded, "That is against protocol."

"Uh, well I just uh thought that um," the guy stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

"_And_ you didn't even read Newton his rights! What kind of police officers are you?"

"Dude! I knew we forgot something!" The guy on Newton's right spoke up for the first time.

"Again, same question," I was beginning to get angry, were these men even police officers?

"We're in training, okay? So lay off." I rolled my eyes. _No way was I going to let some idiots who weren't even official cops take care of Newton. _

"I will not 'lay off', who is your supervisor? I'm getting a _real _cop here to handle Newton." I took out my cell and was about ready to start yelling through it again for a more competent officer.

"Wait! Please don't do that. We already have two strikes against us, if we get one more we'll be out of the academy!" I huffed, _good riddance._

"And why should I care?" I paused, only momentarily, to glare at the idiots.

"Because…because I don't know why okay? All I know is that if you make that call we will lose our jobs. So… please just give us a chance okay? We will do this all by the book, you can stand there and watch us and we will take him down to the station and you can do whatever it is you need to do. Please just don't call our boss. We need this job." I rolled my eyes, they were so pathetic.

"Edward, just let them deal with him, it'll be good practice for them anyway. You'll be with them the whole time so what's the big deal? Don't make them lose their jobs. Who knows, they might have children or something." Alice pleaded with me. She was way too nice for her own good. "Would Bella want you to tell on them?" I groaned she was right Bella would want me to be kind and not get them fired.

"Fine, but I am going to be watching your every move and if you mess up one more time, I _will _get you fired." I glared at each police officer, daring them to ask if I was kidding.

"Of course, we will be the picture of perfection," I snorted, not likely.

"Lead the way," I pointed to the door letting them drag Newton out first. I turned and taking one last look at the scene behind me closed the door.

The four of us walked out to the parking lot silently. The officers didn't dare say a word and if Newton had said anything I would probably punch him.

When we got outside the "cops" shoved Mike into the backseat of a police cruiser.

"Here's how this is going to happen you will go straight to the police station, I will be following behind you if anything happens that permits Newton's escape I will hold both of you personally responsible. Understood?" The idiots nodded vigorously looking slightly scared. _Good, they should be scared. _I walked over to my Volvo, and got in, keeping an eye on the cruiser.

As soon as I pulled up behind them, Tyler started the sirens and pulled out of the parking lot. _Hmph, at least they know how to drive. _I snorted to myself, before following after them matching their speed exactly.

I looked down at the speedometer, only 90 mph. _This is going to be the slowest drive of my life… I am so stupid for listening to Alice… _

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I can do at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	13. Cocky

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**Aimee**

**September 3, 1992 – January 8 2009**

**EPOV**

_As soon as I pulled up behind them, Tyler started the sirens and pulled out of the parking lot. Hmph, at least they know how to drive. I snorted to myself, before following after them matching their speed exactly. _

_I looked down at the speedometer, only 90 mph. This is going to be the slowest drive of my life… I am so stupid for listening to Alice… _

For the rest of the _long _drive I watched the cruiser so closely, I'd bet the idiots could feel eyes boring into the back of their necks. It _looked _like they were _talking _to Newton. The boy with no name in the passenger seat kept throwing his arms around, making grand gestures over and over. Whereas Tyler and Newton sad very still, only turning to peak at my car every once in a while. I kept my eyes on them, never daring to stray even an inch. I had the feeling that something about them was off. Almost a sense of foreboding, that something about these idiots wasn't quite what it seemed. It didn't help that every time Newton turned around he was smirking.

_I wonder what's going on in there… _

**MPOV**

"I can't believe you got yourself arrested, Mike. And over that Bella chick too. I always told you she was trouble, man, look at the mess you got yourself in, not to mention me and Eric. If we don't take you to the station that dick back there," Tyler turned his head slightly to look at Bella's man whore. _I am going to kill that guy… just the thought of what he is doing to my Bella. The only person who is allowed to fuck her was me. I was supposed to be the one to take her virginity and I would've been if she hadn't moved in with those whores. When we get back together she is going to have to pay for her disgraces. _I snapped back to reality as Tyler continued his lecture, "Then me and Eric will lose our jobs and will probably be arrested as accomplices and then there is you! You are going to have to go on trial against that idiot. How are you planning on keeping yourself out of jail man? I've heard of this guy, he's from a big name company and everything, he will annihilate you."

"I actually have a _brilliant _lawyer, she is unbelievable, she'll have him blubbering like a baby in a second, I can just picture it," I turned and smirked at _Edward, _"'But… but…he h-hurt Bella… he hurt her.'" I snorted, "I cannot wait to defeat him, to show Bella that I am the better man for her." I turned back to the front, noticing that Eric and Tyler were sharing a look.

"Mike, I don't know man. You saw the way he went off back there, he seems like he can hold his own," Eric shifted to look at me and waved his hands around for emphasis, something he had started doing a while ago that was really starting to get on my nerves. "Are you sure Bella is worth all this man? Look at all the shit she's gotten you in to. Making up all those lies about you stalking her. She obviously has some problems… Maybe, well maybe you should just let it go."

I rolled my eyes, there was no _way _I was going to let this go. Let _her _go. She was going to come to me and beg me for forgiveness once I get rid of that scum. But maybe I wouldn't forgive her just yet. Maybe I'll make her do something for me... something she hasn't done for that Jacob and now Edward. The first time we make love, it will just be the two of us of course, but maybe the next time or the next few times Nessie could join us. I remembered the feel of that whores lips on mine. She may be willing to whore herself out for anyone, but damn that girl could kiss and I could only imagine how that mouth would feel around me.

"No Eric, I will not let this go. Bella and I are soul mates. She just lost her way and I have to help her find it again, I have to." I sighed, my Bella is going to need some help, but I will be there for her once she realizes I'm the one for her and stops her slutty ways.

"Whatever, man. Do what you want… just know that we won't be looking out for you anymore. We got enough suspicion when we asked our supervisor to let us pick you up. Luckily he was going out for doughnuts," I snorted _typical, _"at the time so he didn't pay us much notice. But he will next time I guarantee it and I'm not going to let you mess up this gig for me." I rolled my eyes, so much for having friends who would "take a bullet for you."

"Okay, fair enough. I won't cause you any trouble, I swear." I would've put my hand on my heart had I not been handcuffed, instead I just put as much conviction in my eyes as I could.

Eric just shook his head, getting the message, but still thinking I was crazy probably.

"We're here guys, time to put you in a jail cell and throw away the key." I rolled my eyes, _again. _Stupid joke doesn't even make sense really.

"Has my lawyer been called?" I had to ask. I really hope she's here already, I don't want to have to face _Edward _alone, not that I'd ever admit it. He would probably murder me first chance he gets.

"Yeah, she's waiting inside, I think." I grinned, _let the games begin. _

**EPOV**

I pulled into the station parking lot, behind the cruiser. Parking beside them I got out of the car, my whole body quivering in anticipation for the interrogation.

I walked around my car and tapped on the idiots window, they were just sitting in the car. _Talking. Again, something isn't right with those two… _

"Are you planning on going in, or were you just going to sit out here all day?" I asked in my most threatening voice, glaring at the imbeciles.

"We were just about to get out man, chill. Newton asked about his lawyer," I froze. The idiot had a lawyer? Not that I was worried, I was the best damn lawyer this place has ever seen, besides my father of course, but now I wouldn't be able to sock him like I wanted to. _Damn it, I should've done it at the apartment. _

Newton saw my expression and smirked, "Worried?"

"Not in the least bit, Newton. Now get a move on, I have things to do today besides sitting around waiting for you." My mind traveled back to Bella, _I hope everything is going okay with Nessie. _

**BPOV**

Nessie was still mad at me for not letting her talk to Jake and I was still mad at her for making out with _Mike _and bringing him into my apartment. All in all the tension was palpable.

I growled as the silence became deafening. "Ness, just talk to me, please?" I couldn't see her face while I drove so I settled for listening hard to her breathing. Every once and a while it would hitch. I could tell she was fighting tears and as angry as I was with her, it still broke my heart to hear her like this.

"What do you want me to say? Huh, Bella? I already apologized. I made a stupid mistake, I'm an idiot. _Mike,_" she sneered his name, "Tricked me and I fell for it. I should've realized something was up, but I didn't and now I'm paying for it. Do you know how much it hurt me to see Jake like that? And to not be able to comfort him either and all because _you _had to try to keep us apart. He's my soul mate Bella, I know he is. There's just something about him, it's like a magnetic pull and every second I'm not with him the pain magnifies tenfold. I'm in love, Bella and you are too obsessed with the superficial things like _age _to let us be happy."

I sighed, "Nessie it's not like that, he's just so much older and more experienced than you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you don't trust Jake then?" She sneered, she already knew my answer of course I trusted Jake; he was one of my closest friends.

"I do trust him, it's not a matter of him taking advantage of you that I'm worried about, it's that since he's older than you, he expects different things out of a relationship, and I just know you'd end up getting hurt, either because you couldn't give him what he wanted or because you gave in to him before you were ready." I tried to make my meaning as clear as possible without actually saying it, me and Nessie were close, but I don't know how comfortable she'd be having that kind of tal—

"You mean sex?" Wow, blunt.

"Yes, Nessie. Sex." I sighed. I should've realized this was inevitable, she was a teenager after all so of course she'd want to get straight to the point.

"Well, then that wouldn't be a problem. I'm not a virgin. I could give him everything he wanted and more," she giggled and I turned to gawk at her. _You have got to be kidding me! WHEN?! WHO?! I am going to castrate whoever touched her!_

"W-When?" I stammered out. She has to be lying. She's so young! There's just no way.

"About a year ago, it was a summer fling and I was ready. I'm on birth control and everything." I was in shock, you're _joking! _

"Does your mom know about this?" I practically screamed.

"Of course, silly Bella. Who do you think gave me permission to get on birth control?" I blanched, I cannot believe my sweet, innocent little sister was on birth control. She wasn't even eighteen. _I think I'm going to pass out… _

**EPOV**

I stood back as Tyler and the other guy hauled Newton out of the car. I walked swiftly behind them, keeping my eyes on Newton's back and watching his every movement.

"Are you enjoying the view, _Edward? _You know I never figured you to be the sort of guy to swing that way… does my Bella know about your dirty little secret?" I snarled, fighting to stop myself from taking a swing at him.

"Say one more word, child molester and I'll—" I was interrupted in the middle on my sentence.

"You'll what? Mr. Cullen? Physically hurt my client in some way? I believe something like that is considered assault, don't you?" a female voice trilled from in front of Newton. I squeezed around him to take a look at his lawyer.

A young blond lady, who looked about my age stood with her hands on her hips. She was _really _short, but her hair was so big it gave her another two inches, not to mention her life-threatening heals. They looked more than five inches, reminding me of hooker's shoes. Not a great first impression.

When she got a look at me, she gasped. Her hand flying up to fix her hair. I was used to this sort of reaction from women. Often, they literally threw themselves at me and I was glad that she at least refrained from doing that.

"Ah, you must be Newton's lawyer. I'm Edward Cullen, I'll be Bella Swan's lawyer for this case." I watched as she swayed a little. The word _swoon _written all over her face. I cleared my throat and she quickly composed herself, blushing madly.

"Yes, I'm Jessica Stanley," she said simply her eyes literally searching for something to say. They fell on Tyler and the other guy. "Aren't you guys in training?" I did a double take, how did she know that? "Because I know you would at least _call _to tell me you graduated the police academy. I mean you are supposed to be my friends." She glared slightly.

"Jess, we haven't graduated, yet. Our supervisor had us pick up Mike while he went to, um, take care of other important business." I growled slightly, what could be so important that the supervisor would let these buffoons out alone?

Newton snickered as if there was some inside joke between them. Then, it clicked. They were all friends. Tyler, Jessica, Newton and the other guy all knew each other.

_This cannot be good _I thought as I looked around the tiny office that was empty of everyone besides the four nutcases and myself. Newton could easily make a break for it.

_Well, crap. _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and leave any comments and criticisms, I like hearing them more than anything else. It helps me improve my writing. **

**One question: should I change the rating to M? There are some sexual references in there, I'm not planning on having any lemons though… at least I don't think I will… Let me know. **


	14. A little friendly Competion

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long with the next chapter, unfortunately I don't have it finished yet so to help pass the time I decided to hold a competition. If you feel up to it, write a side story to Law and Order something that is relevant to any one of the characters in the story and the plot line, but is also creative. Take for example, a story about how Jessica and Mike met and why Mike thinks she is such an amazing lawyer. You can make it funny, sad, corny, full of angst, anything works. The rules are as follows:**

**It has to be relevant to one (or more) of the characters and plot line**

**Be creative, no one likes the same old story every time **

**It will only be a one-shot unless I decide to continue the competition (like multiple rounds if I can't decide a winner) **

**Minimum of 3 pages; no maximum, but don't drag it out**

**If it has lemons in it, put a warning at the top **

**At the top of the first page put your username, the name of the original story (LAO:CS), the name of your story, who's point of view it is and what type of story it is (AKA funny, sad, corny)**

**If you decide to do this please PM me or leave a review I will leave the competition open for 15 days and then I will put up another A/N with everyone's username and the name of the one-shot they wrote and then people can read them and vote for which one they like the best. I will choose between the top three.**

**PLEASE DEAR GOD I AM BEGGING YOU, USE SPELL CHECK AND CHECK YOUR GRAMMER, GET A BETA IF YOU HAVE TO, I CAN SUGGEST SOME IF YOU NEED ONE. IN FACT! NEW RULE ANY STORY WITH MORE THEN 10 GRAMMER/ SPELLING MISTAKES PER EVERY 1500 WORDS IS DISQUALIFIED. **

**The winner gets a sneak peek at the next three chapters! And if anyone wants me to critique their story I would be glad to do so. Hope you like the idea and participate. Next chapter will be out ASAP, Scout's honor!**

**-Abi **


	15. Caught on Tape

**A/N Sorry it took so long, I won't bore you with so much authors note this chapter. Just for a brief summary in case you forgot, Edward is stuck at the police station office with Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Mike and Bella is currently with Nessie who has recently let her know that she is on birth control. **

**EPOV**

"_Jess, we haven't graduated, yet. Our supervisor had us pick up Mike while he went to, um, take care of other important business." I growled slightly, what could be so important that the supervisor would let these buffoons out alone? _

_Newton snickered as if there was some inside joke between them. Then, it clicked. They were all friends. Tyler, Jessica, Newton and the other guy all knew each other. _

_This cannot be good I thought as I looked around the tiny office that was empty of everyone besides the four nutcases and myself. Newton could easily make a break for it. _

_Well, crap. _

My eyes flashed over to the door briefly only to realize the only exit was blocked by Mike and the goons. Well I'm sure I could take all of these guys, it would just take some explaining afterwards. For now, I should just stall them. Hopefully the "supervisor" will be back soon.

"Alright, well let's get this show on the road, shall we? We have some questioning to do if you don't mind Ms. Stanley." My eyes shifted to the door as I started to herd Mike and the buffoons into some chairs for interrogation.

"Before you rip my head off with words Cullen, can you please un-cuff me? This is getting uncomfortable and you've already got me at the station I hardly think you need these anymore." Once again I let my eyes fall on the door, he was closer than I was to it right now, but if he made a break for it I bet I could catch him.

"Yeah, sure, take the cuffs off of him," I waved my hand around before turning to the lawyer.

**MPOV**

I flexed my hands when Tyler took the cuffs off. I don't care whether those things are routine or not, they hurt like hell and I wanted them off.

Now the big question, do I make a break for it? I have no doubt in my mind that I could outrun Cullen over there, but I told my "friends" that I wouldn't get them in any more trouble and I can see how they would end up in trouble if I ran. So…

"Have a seat Newton," Cullen ordered me around again._ I swear if he does that one more time I'll punch that pretty nose of his crooked. _

"My pleasure," I sneered back and took the seat closest to the door. _If things get heated I'll be the first one out of here. Then maybe I can pay another visit to my Bella. _

Tyler and Eric took seats on either side of me while Jess stayed standing behind where Edward was now sitting across the table. _If this comes to a fight, I am liking my odds._

**BPOV**

"_About a year ago, it was a summer fling and I was ready. I'm on birth control and everything." I was in shock, you're joking! _

"_Does your mom know about this?" I practically screamed._

"_Of course, silly Bella. Who do you think gave me permission to get on birth control?" I blanched, I cannot believe my sweet, innocent little sister was on birth control. She wasn't even eighteen. I think I'm going to pass out… _

I sputtered out an "okay," before going silent for a good fifteen minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say to the girl, but I wanted to say something before we got to where she was staying.

"Um so," I broke the awkward silence. "You think you'd be prepared for a relationship with Jake?"

"Well, of course, anything that got in our way we could overcome no problem." She smiled at me blissfully, obviously thinking she had won me over.

"What about when you have to go back to Forks? What then? Ness, you're a kid. What do you think is going to go through all of your friends minds when they hear you're going out with a guy who is that much older than you?" I was being harsh and I knew it, but she needed to get this through her head.

"Well, I don't care what they say about me and maybe I could move here." I could tell I was backing her into a corner and part of me felt really badly about it, but I needed to get through to her and I needed to _now. _

"You don't care what they say about _you, _but what about what they say about Jake?" I pulled into the hotel's parking lot and turned to face Nessie. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had her lips pursed. You could tell she hadn't thought about this before. _Well of course she hasn't, she's a kid. _

"What do you mean by that?" She asked sounding slightly broken when she did.

"I mean, they are going to call him a pedophile. Someone who takes advantage of kids to get what they want out of them. His reputation is going to be ruined. People are going to start looking for him to do something wrong just so that they can lay into him. Not to mention if you guys have the sort of relationship that you are _so _ready for, he'll go to jail. For rape." I watched as tears filled Nessie's eyes as she absorbed all this. I could only hope that once she accepted all of these consequences she'd be more reluctant to just jump right into this relationship.

"I—I have to think a-about this," her hand flew to the handle and I unlocked the door for her knowing that she would need some time by herself now. "Thanks for the ride, Bella."

"Anytime, Ness," and with that she was out of the car. I watched as she stumbled to the door and then I turned and left the hotel. _I wonder what's going on back home. _

**APOV**

"Jake, you dog! If you love her half as much as you claim, you need to stop rolling over and following orders from Bella! You need to get your butt off this couch, go find her and talk to her." Part of me wanted to shake Jacob until he realized that he needs to fight for the love of his life if he truly believes she's the one.

"But, she's obviously over me Alice. She was just making out with Mike Newton for heaven's sake. Maybe… maybe she isn't who I thought she was…" It pained me to hear Jake say that.

"Of course she's who you thought she was. Jake, can I tell you something?" He waved his hand in consent, before dropping his head back into his hands. "Okay, so when I went after Nessie, after she ran out of the café, she was a complete mess over you. She was balling her eyes out and saying how she wished more than anything that you would love her the way she loves you; that you would fight for her. She's a kid and she was upset with the world because of you and Bella's stupidity. So she came to the party, to see you probably and Mike manipulated a girl who was _already _so confused. This is partly her fault, of course it is and she needs to take some responsibility for it, but so do you. And Bella too. Actions have consequences and when you agreed with Bella, you _broke her heart. _Now I am going to tell you one last time and if you don't listen to me, you don't _deserve _Nessie. Go and fight for her."

The dog looked up into my eyes and I saw a conviction that wasn't there before and I grinned back at him. "Go!" I practically yelled at him.

"Thank you, Alice!" With a wave of his hand to the rest of the people in the room, he was out the door. Sprinting to find and comfort Nessie.

I got up off the coffee table and jumped up and down in victory. "I am _good!" _

**EPOV**

It had been half an hour and all I had gotten out of Mike was that Bella had asked him to come to the party and he had run into Nessie on his way to the apartment.

"So, you're telling me," I sneered at him. "That Bella _invited _you to a party after you had put a _gun _to one of her friends faces. Oh and not to mention the fact that she has a restraining order against you." I was getting so frustrated with this guy. I was ready to punch a hole through the wall.

"Yes," Newton said back with a gloating expression. I stood up threateningly and took a step around the table that separated us so that I was standing over him.

"You do realize that if you are lying to me right now and I _know _you are, you will only be persecuted more harshly, when it comes time for the verdict." I sneered at him.

"But I'm not lying," Mike grinned up at me, "sir."

He was mocking me, the fucking ape was mocking me. I pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"You have a problem Newton, this interrogation is over now, but I am going to tell you right now. When I win this case for Bella and I guarantee you I _will _win this case you are not only going to go away for violating a restraining order, attempted murder and stalking, but also you will become a registered sex offender for what you did to Nessie. I have _six _witnesses to your stupidity and I know for a fact all of them will testify against you. That's not mentioning Nessie who will no doubt want to help get your scheming ass into a jail cell. So, unless you want to make things worse for yourself you will tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth _right now." _

I was practically panting in my anger right now and I needed to calm down before I jeopardized this case. For Bella. I let go of Newton and took a step back, crossing my arms so that I wouldn't feel the need to punch the guy again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cullen, I am telling the truth." I shook my head and walked to get my stuff.

"Doesn't matter if I get a confession from you or not Newton, I already have this case in the bag and nothing you say will stop me from seeing you put in a jail cell. Hopefully, for _life." _

I watched as Newton gulped, looking slightly scared. _Hmph, at least that got through to him. _

I walked out the door, not looking back and got into my Volvo, slamming the door behind me.

**MPOV**

"It is just too easy to get a rise out of him," I said sitting back down and leaning on the back.

"That was so," Jessica looked flustered and I was wondering why she hadn't said anything when he was threatening me, "_hot." _

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Whatever Jess, just don't lose this case for me, okay?"

"Of course I won't lose the case, after that little stunt, which we have _on tape, _there will be no reason why we can't get Edward," she purred his name. "Taken off the case for too much _personal involvement _and then I'll have this in the bag." She walked over to the corner where I could now see a video camera set up.

I started laughing, hard, as I realized that Cullen had just screwed up badly and I was going to win and when I did, Bella was mine.

**Again, sorry it took so long, please don't kill me. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm going to go over all the reviews tonight and I think there are some questions and I'll answer them in the author's note next chapter. **

**If you're looking for another good story to read, one of my friends, hooked-on-love33 has two new stories up, her first, and they are really good. (Also Comfortable in Your Own Skin readers I'm working on the next chapter now.) **


	16. Confessional, anyone?

**A/N Questions:  
Logan and Rory's Ace of hearts: What's Carlisle's last name since Edward's is Cullen and they aren't related?—Being the father of Rosalie in the story Carlisle would have her last name, Hale.**

**Anonymous reviewer (Haley): Your email address didn't show up on the review hun. **

**Anonymous reviewer (Tricia): Okay, so keep in mind please that I don't know much actual law. So maybe think of this story as AU almost, there'll be some differences between real law and the law in this story (aka in the story Bella goes to a private attorney instead of a state's prosecutor.)**

**Orchidae: Why would Edward be taken off the case, you can get a judge taken off for being too involved, but not a lawyer? – Again just go with it, it's going to be slightly AU because I'm not the most briefed on the actual law. For the story, lawyers can get taken off cases for being too personally involved with the case. **

**Anyone Else: If I didn't answer your question I either missed it or I didn't answer it on purpose because it's something you figure out later in the story. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Judge's POV**

"Your honor I have reason to believe that Edward Cullen is too personally involved with his client in order to take part in this case," the woman in front of me was a bit of a joke really. She had called for this meeting yesterday and now she was standing in front of me in five inch heels and an outfit that really wasn't appropriate for a conference. Not to mention the insane amount of paint on her face.

"Where's your evidence, Miss. Stanley? You know very well I can't have Mr. Cullen taken off the case without some hardcore evidence to suggest he was too involved." Intertwining my fingers I waited for her to continue.

"Well, your honor I have a tape of him questioning my client Mike Newton where he becomes rather violent, in the name of Isabella Swan." I put my hand out to receive the tape from her.

"Alright I will go watch this is my corridor, if I find something is not in order, I will grant your request."

"Thank you, your honor, it was a pleasure meeting you again Jane."

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the apartment again just as Bella did the same. Quickly I got out of my car and jogged over to her.

"Bella!" I called out after her, "How is Renesmee?" I fell into step next to her, shocking her a bit I think, but not scaring or scarring her too badly I don't think.

"She's not great… I gave her a lot to think about on the Jacob front, stuff I think she didn't want to have to think about." I sighed heavily, as much as I felt sorry for Ness I couldn't condone her relationship with Jacob. It was just wrong, not to mention against the law if they were to do anything.

"She'll be alright, it's just a little infatuation, she'll meet another boy and get over it eventually." I put a comforting arm around her, pulling her into me slightly. Even though I realized it wasn't the most professional thing to do, it felt right.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if it's just an infatuation. She is really head over heels for Jake; it's almost unnatural how quickly she fell for him." I shook my head, there's no way anyone could fall in love that fast especially not a teenager.

"She'll get through it, Bella, especially with someone like you there to lean on," I smiled down at her, and locking my eyes with hers.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," while Bella leaned into me more, I led us back upstairs to her apartment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I tilted back my second beer, I realized that it was nearing eight o'clock.

"Thanks for the beer guys, I think I'm going to head out, I have a lot to work on," I was about to stand up when a very drunk Bella jumped into my lap.

"Uh-uh, buddy, you're staying right here with me!" She slurred, I almost chuckled at the adorable drunk, but I really did need to work more on this case. Being a lawyer is a lot harder than it looks.

"I really do have to go, Bel—" I was interrupted by my phone vibrating against Bella's cheek. Before I could stop her she had taken it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I groaned, hoping it wasn't my mother, who wouldn't stop badgering me for years if she thought I had met a girl. Which I have, but well I don't want her to know about it yet. "This is Bella Swan, who's this?"

Trying to think of a way to get the phone from her, I started tickling her like mad. Laughingly she swatted at my hands, "Stop it Edward! Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Well hi there, so I suppose you're going to be my judge for this trial then, huh?" I froze, _why in hell was the judge calling me? _

"Bella, give me the phone please," I asked calmly, even though I was panicking like mad.

"Hang on, Edward, you can have it in a second I just want to say one thing," I groaned, this is not good, this is not good at _all. _"Mike Newton is vile and I really think that you should put him in jail for a very, very long time! I mean he totally crashed my party with my friends and started making out with my little sister! She's not eighteen yet lady, and that is _wrong!" _I ran my hand through my hair trying to think of how I would fix this, the first step was obvious, get the phone from Bella before she said anything else.

"And I mean, I was totally going to use this party to try to seduce Edward, too," Bella pouted and once again I froze. Half because of this new information and half because I was definitely dead now. "I got all dressed up and everything."

"Bella, Bella, love, give me the phone please," I begged her, trying to peel it from her grasp.

"Okay, Edward she's been asking for you anyways, and do you know that I love it when you call me love?" I groaned, I was going to be taken off the case I know it.

Taking the phone from her, I gently put it to my ear, "Your honor?" I asked sheepishly.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you in my office at twelve o'clock tomorrow to discuss your standing as lawyer for Bella Swan," I repressed the groan that was about to make its way out of my throat and quickly agreed before hanging up the phone.

"This is _bad, _this is really bad." I let my head fall back against the back of the couch. What was I going to do now?

**Sorry for the short chapter I just felt like being evil and ending it on a cliff hanger. As always tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **Hey guys, so I'm leaving Fanfiction, so two things can happen to my incomplete stories. Either I write them off as abandoned or one of my readers takes over and continues the story. PM me if you want to take over the story and I'll consider you based on previous writing (if you have no other stories posted then send me a short story that you think illustrates your writing ability).

Thank you,  
Abi


End file.
